Жизнь продолжается
by Nata2011
Summary: Продолжение, находящееся на стадии разработки
1. Chapter 1

**Жизнь продолжается**

**Глава 1**

Леди Анна, урожденная принцесса Клевская и некогда королева Англии, а ныне дражайшая сестра его величества короля Генриха и супруга его лорд-канцлера, сидела в своем кабинете за заваленным бумагами письменным столом. Последние несколько дней она не уделяла должного внимания своей корреспонденции, и вот результат – с блестящей, покрытой лаком поверхности ее будуара на нее с немым укором смотрели десятки нераспечатанных посланий, петиций, счетов, отчетов управляющих. Казалось, этому потоку не будет конца. Если бы не ее врожденные методичность и чувство порядка, ей бы ни за что не разгрести всю эту бумажную свалку. «_Что ж, таковы последствия твоего положения_», - сказала себе Анна и, вздохнув, продолжила усердно вглядываться в замысловатые столбики цифр, долженствующих свести воедино все статьи прихода и расхода за текущий месяц. Даже при поверхностном рассмотрении становилось очевидным, что расходы на содержание двора в Хивере в июне оказались выше, чем раньше, и это притом что ни она, ни ее супруг не почтили замок своим визитом. Анна улыбнулась про себя. Конечно, она не будет настолько мелочной, чтобы подсчитывать каждый выпитый галлон эля или требовать от портних отчета, куда ушел неизрасходованный ими кусок материи. И все же. Господину мажордому и управляющему ее двора следует дать понять, что если она и дама благородных кровей и даже в какой-то степени монаршая особа, это вовсе не означает незнания ею четырех правил арифметики. Пускай впредь они будут аккуратнее в сокрытии своих мелких прегрешений и тем более десять раз подумают, прежде чем решатся воровать по-крупному. Разумеется, ее состояние, помноженное на богатство ее мужа, достаточно велико, чтобы содержать целый легион нечистых на руку приказчиков, однако же, как заметил однажды Томас, у денег имеется отвратительное свойство исчезать как раз в тот самый момент, когда они нужнее всего. К сожалению, многие представители знати слишком часто забывают об этой житейской истине.

Покончив с финансовыми делами, Анна потянулась было к следующей стопке бумаг, где были сложены частные прошения на имя короля и его первого министра. С некоторых пор она взяла за правило прочитывать хотя бы часть этой нескончаемой корреспонденции и тем самым облегчать работу мужа, на долю которого и так выпадало слишком много забот. И сколько же историй она узнала за это время, сколько происшествий, то забавных, а то и трагических, прошло перед ее глазами. Лица разных званий буквально со всех концов королевства делились с ней подробностями своей жизни, очевидно, в последней отчаянной попытке добиться справедливости или облегчить свою участь. Несмотря на кажущееся осознание своей полезности, эта работа не приносила Анне удовлетворения, возможно из-за понимания ею незначительности предпринимаемых ими усилий. Ведь на каждого беднягу, которому была оказана помощь, приходились десятки его менее удачливых собратьев. Что ж, очевидно, господу зачем-то нужно было устроить мир таким образом, что без зла и несправедливостей в нем никак нельзя было обойтись. Анна встряхнула головой, как будто прогоняя эти мрачные мысли. Нет, сегодня она не будет заниматься подобными делами, все равно от нее в ее уставшем состоянии было бы мало проку. Она вернула стопку на прежнее место и, приготовив все необходимое для завтрашней работы, встала из-за стола.

На четвертом месяце ее беременность уже ощутимо давала о себе знать. Тело отяжелело, так что любое движение, которое раньше она выполняла, не задумываясь, теперь требовало внимания и осторожности. Иногда, особенно по утрам, еще лежа в постели или вглядываясь в свое отражение, Анна испытывала к себе отвращение. Казалось, она ненавидела женщину, смотревшую на нее с зеркальной поверхности, обрюзгшую, неуклюжую, с темными кругами под глазами. Но тут появлялись ее горничные со свежими букетами цветов, отдергивали длинные оконные занавеси, впуская солнечный свет, и вот, спустя какой-нибудь час должным образом одетая и причесанная, ее светлость входила в главные покои своего лондонского дома. Начинался новый день. А когда солнце заканчивало совершать свой оборот по небу и все домашние заботы и хлопоты также подходили к концу, она садилась в полном одиночестве перед окном и замирала в ожидании. Со стороны могло показаться, что она просто наслаждается отдыхом. На самом же деле в этот момент она старалась постичь то чудо, причиной которого стала она сама – чудо зарождения новой жизни.

Анна открыла окно, впустив вечернюю прохладу. Увы, вместе с ней в покои неизбежно проникли пыль и мерзкие городские запахи. Поморщившись, она отошла вглубь комнаты. В последнее время атмосфера в Лондоне стала невыносимой для ее обострившихся чувств. Они с мужем давно обговаривали ее отъезд в одну из загородных резиденций, но дальше разговоров дело никогда не продвигалось. Каждый раз находилась новая причина, препятствовавшая ей покинуть столицу. Сама Анна в качестве главного довода против выдвигала опасение, насколько безопасной будет эта поездка в ее теперешнем состоянии. Но в глубине души она знала истинную причину своего промедления. Томас не смог бы сопровождать ее, ибо обстоятельства требовали его присутствия при особе короля. Самое большее, что он мог себе позволить – это изредка навещать ее в Хивер Касле. Хотя с момента их свадьбы прошло уже почти полгода, они еще ни разу не расставались больше, чем на сутки, и Анна страшилась самой мысли о длительной разлуке. «Какая глупость, - мысленно укоряла она себя. – Ты ведешь себя как неразумная девочка-подросток. Мужчина не может быть вечно привязан к юбкам жены. Да и тебе самой необходима перемена климата, пока не произошло самое худшее. Забыла, сколько женщин не смогли доносить до срока или разрешились мертвым младенцем? И все потому, что не заботились о себе, о своем здоровье. Как можно ставить под удар жизнь собственного ребенка ради удовлетворения какого-то нелепого эгоизма!» Ее разумное «я» немедленно соглашалось с этими доводами, но неразумная часть ее самой сразу же принимала вызов, придумывая тысячи нелепых отговорок, пока, наконец, обессилев в этой бесплодной борьбе, Анна не принимала решение – отложить отъезд еще на неделю.

Сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Желая привести мысли в порядок и направить их в правильное русло, Анна взяла со стола книгу, что преподнес ей месяц назад господин Ричард Джонс, королевский медик. Некогда он прибыл в составе ее свиты из Германии, да так и остался при здешнем дворе. Его ученый труд назывался «Рождение человечества» и по утверждению автора был первым в истории Европы сочинением о таинствах акушерства. Как раз то, что ей было сейчас нужно. Анна уже прочитала этот талмуд, с трудом продираясь через дебри непонятной латинской терминологии, но уже несколько раз оказывалось, что она упустила тот или иной важный момент. Она раскрыла книгу и погрузилась в чтение. Однако очень скоро текст начал расплываться перед ее глазами, и в конечном итоге труд ученого медика оказался на полу.

К реальности ее вернуло знакомое чувство нежности и удивления, которое она испытывала всякий раз, когда губы ее мужа касались ее собственных. Еще не вполне пробудившись от сна, она вернула поцелуй и, подавшись вперед, обвила руками его шею. После нескольких секунд, проведенных в неподвижном молчании, она наконец открыла глаза. «Кажется, я заснула за чтением и не слышала, как ты вернулся», - сказала она, как будто извиняясь. «Тебе давно бы надо было быть в постели. Ты хоть знаешь, который час?» - Он безуспешно пытался придать своему голосу необходимую суровость, его глаза выдавали его. Анна засмеялась и приняла вызов. «А как насчет тебя?» - насмешливо протянула она, проводя рукой по непослушным прядям его волос. «Интересно, кто из нас двоих ожидает ребенка?» - Томас устроился поудобнее около кресла жены и положил ладони на ее округлившийся живот. «Ну и что нам делать с нашей мамочкой, - спросил он с самым серьезным выражением лица. – Не слушается советов, себя не жалеет, не бережет. Как нам, скажи, на нее повлиять?» «Совсем глупая у нас мама», - подтвердила Анна, всем своим видом демонстрируя смирение и раскаяние. Наконец, не выдержав, они оба прыснули со смеху.

Поднявшись в конце концов с пола, Томас сделал несколько шагов по комнате и неожиданно споткнулся обо что-то твердое. Вовремя сдержав готовое уже вырваться у него ругательство, он поднял это что-то и поднес ближе к глазам. Несмотря на царившую в комнате полутьму, он сразу же узнал этот предмет. «Снова эта книга? – спросил он, аккуратно ставя ее на полку. – Я думал, ты ее уже наизусть выучила». «Не совсем, - ответила Анна. – Кроме того, ее хорошо читать при бессоннице. Помогает заснуть». Томас ухмыльнулся про себя. Слышал бы этот разговор почтенный автор сего труда. «Между прочим, у Кэтрин есть точно такая же книга, - услышал он. – Господин Джонс преподнес по экземпляру нам обеим». «_Очень мудро с его стороны_», – отметил Томас про себя, а вслух сказал: «Ты имеешь в виду королеву?» «А кого же еще», - Анна наконец встала с кресла и направилась в спальную комнату. Вскоре оттуда донесся ее голос: «Когда я вчера пришла навестить ее, она как раз читала ее с большим увлечением». «Ну, ей эта книга пока без надобности, - Томас пошел вслед за женой, на ходу расстегивая камзол. – Разве что для общего развития». Какое-то время они оба молчали, занятые сложным делом избавления себя от многочисленных деталей своего туалета. Конечно, в подобных обстоятельствах разумнее было бы воспользоваться помощью прислуги, но ни мужу, ни жене не хотелось нарушать интимную обстановку присутствием хоть и знакомых, но все же чужих людей. Внезапно Анна нарушила тишину. «По моему, она тебе не нравится», - заметила она, разглядывая свою подвязку.

Дальнейших пояснений не требовалось. Оба они отлично понимали, о ком идет речь. Леди Кэтрин Говард, девочка-королева, чье имя вот уже целый год был предметом непрекращающихся пересудов в стране и за ее пределами. Когда ровно год тому назад стареющий монарх задумал избавиться от очередной, четвертой по счету жены, это вызвало предсказуемую реакцию со стороны его подданных и коллег за рубежом. Удивление, впрочем, мало кто испытывал. Как передавали, король Франциск, услышав о новом разводе Генриха, поднял очи горе и вздохнул, а император Священной Римской империи (и одновременно племянник его величества) позволил себе отпустить остроту, слишком вольную, чтобы доверить ее дипломатической почте. Однако новый выбор короля стал для всех куда большим сюрпризом. Конечно, леди Катерина принадлежала к одному из знатнейших семейств королевства, но судя по всему, была «черной овечкой» в славном роду Говардов. Ничто в ее жизни не предсказывало ей такого стремительного взлета. Осиротев в раннем возрасте, она оказалась на попечении вдовствующей герцогини Норфолк, с загородным поместьем которой в Ламбете и была связана большая часть ее детских воспоминаний. Катерина не любила распространяться о своей жизни под крылом знатной родственницы. Лишь пару раз она упомянула, в своей обычной хихикающей манере, о том, как они «забавлялись» там. Чтобы ни означали эти забавы, они явно не приблизили ее к пониманию своего нынешнего положения и налагаемых им обязанностей. Что же до его величества, этот брак не принес ему ни выгодного политического союза, ни новых могущественных родственников за границей, ни на худой конец богатого приданого. Взамен всех этих преимуществ он получил в качестве королевы - консорта молодую особу, чьи легкомысленные манеры и высказывания регулярно становились темой докладов иностранных дипломатов своим государям. Лорд Кромвель знал об этом лучше кого бы то ни было. Служба перлюстрации заграничной корреспонденции работала безотказно.

Однако он не стал делиться всеми этими соображениями с ожидающей его ответа женой. Взамен он лишь дипломатично заметил: «Главное, чтобы она нравилась королю». Анна улыбнулась: «Не правда ли, ты до сих пор не можешь смириться с мыслью, что это не ты выбрал ее в жены его величеству?» Она игриво провела кончиком указательного пальца по его виску, словно желая прогнать прочь все неприятные мысли. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ: «Странно другое. То, что она, по всей видимости, нравится тебе. Кто бы мог подумать, что вы так сойдетесь. У вас ведь нет ничего общего». «_Кроме бывшего мужа одной и нынешнего другой_», - мысленно добавили они оба. «Да, Кэтрин мне нравится, - подтвердила Анна. – Она веселая, общительная. С ней сразу чувствуешь себя непринужденно». И не нужно думать, что и как сказать, как будет истолкована твоя фраза, какой двойной смысл таится в словах собеседницы. Катерина принадлежала к той породе людей, кто при любом разговоре сразу же брал на себя инициативу, избавляя других от необходимости подыскивать тему беседы. Все, что им оставалось, это время от времени вставлять свои замечания в слабой надежде, что хотя бы часть из них будет должным образом услышана. Иногда это было очень удобно, особенно если вы страдали природной застенчивостью и терялись в присутствии чужих и чуждых вам людей.

«Что ж, если вы такие хорошие подруги, может, ты как-нибудь поговоришь с ней серьезно? - неожиданно предложил Томас. – По моему, ты единственный человек, к чьему мнению она может прислушаться». «Поговорить о чем?» «Обо всем. О ее поведении. О том, как это выглядит со стороны. Какие мысли могут родиться в голове у присутствующих. Как все это отражается на авторитете короля. Ты знаешь, что она выкинула сегодня?» Анна вздохнула, приготовившись услышать об очередном нарушении этикета со стороны легкомысленной королевы. «Ворвалась опрометью в зал заседаний совета с криком – «Генри, мне нужно сказать тебе что-то важное». Сеймур чуть было бумаги не выронил от неожиданности».

Анна живо представила себе эту картину и всех присутствующих. Многое бы она дала, чтобы посмотреть на лица почтенных советников в эту минуту. Но вот беда, несмотря на понятное возмущение этим проступком ее величества, все они не понимали одного – короля, возможно, полностью устраивала именно такая жена. Ему были не нужны умные, независимые женщины, имеющие свое мнение по политическим или религиозным вопросам, королевы, пытающиеся выйти за рамки отведенной им роли. С ними он должен был постоянно быть настороже, тем более что даже скромная попытка супруги выразить свои взгляды воспринималась им чуть ли ни как угроза трону. Анна интуитивно поняла это в самые первые недели своего недолгого брака с королем и еще более укрепилась в своем предположении во время того, знаменитого их разговора ровно год тому назад. Генрих боялся сильных женщин. Его жестокое обращение с двумя первыми женами было попыткой преодолеть этот страх. Кэтрин же, юная, глупая, легкомысленная, по-детски радующаяся каждому знаку внимания, была для него подарком судьбы. С ней он мог беспрепятственно разыгрывать роль настоящего мужчины, снисходительно взирающего на шалости слабой, неразумной супруги, роль защитника и покровителя.

«Да, ты права, короля это пока забавляет, - продолжал между тем Томас, как будто прочитав мысли жены. – Но кто знает, что случится завтра. Вполне возможно, скоро ему все это наскучит и тогда…» Он многозначительно не закончил начатой фразы. «Что тогда?» - встревожилась Анна, прекрасно зная ответ. Ее муж встал с кровати и подошел окну. «Ну, - произнес он, вглядываясь в темноту, - в этом случае он действует по отработанному сценарию. У него даже есть два варианта на выбор. И господь мне свидетель, еще одного королевского развода я уже не вынесу. А уж о том, что мне снова придется обшаривать все европейские задворки в поисках жены для него, даже думать не хочется». «Ах вот как! – Ее светлость в гневе отбросила ленту, с которой играла все это время, и вскочила на ноги. – Вот, значит, что ты думаешь о моей стране? Европейские задворки. Прекрасно. А я в таком случае кто?» Великий лорд Кромвель, чья невозмутимость и самообладание стали притчей во языцех при дворе, в испуге отшатнулся от окна, услышав сию тираду разгневанной супруги. «Дорогая, ты что, - промолвил он, - я тебя вовсе не имел в виду». «Тогда кого же ты имел в виду, если не меня?» «Ты меня не так поняла, пожалуйста, все совсем не так». Но Анна не слушала всех этих оправданий. Прошло аж целых две или три минуты, пока она наконец не соизволила повернуться к мужу, обнимающему ее за талию. Ее праведный гнев требовал выхода. Так что в своей поцелуй она вложила всю страсть, на какую только была способна. «Мне даровано прощение?» - уточнил Томас. «Придется», - ответила его жена. «Тем более, - она немного помедлила, - что ты был прав».

«Иногда мне кажется, что ты нереальна, - признался Томас, лежа в постели так близко от своей жены. – Я боюсь проснуться утром и обнаружить, что тебя нет здесь, со мной, что все это мне приснилось». «Верно, я призрак. Я – плод твоих фантазий», - с этими словами Анна придвинулась еще ближе. «Для призрака ты неплохо целуешься», - заметил он спустя какое-то время. Она засмеялась: «Жаль, что нам придется пока ограничиться только этим». «Не беда, я ведь уже взрослый мальчик и могу с этим справиться». «А как насчет меня?» «Леди Анна, право, что за мысли, кто бы мог о вас такое подумать?»

Конечно, Анна слегка лукавила. Хотя она наслаждалась моментами интимной близости с мужем, не менее она любила и те мгновения, когда она просто лежала рядом с ним в том странном состоянии, когда половина твоего существа уже погружается в сон, а другая еще осознает все происходящее вокруг. В такие минуты, чувствуя тепло любимого человека, ощущая реальность его присутствия рядом с собой, Анна, возможно, переживала свое самое сильное счастье.

Уже соскальзывая в дремоту, она внезапно задалась вопросом: «а что, интересно, Катерина, хотела сообщить такого важного, что ей понадобилось прерывать заседание государственного совета?»

* * *

><p>Генрих Тюдор сидел в одиночестве в своих покоях. Он уже несколько раз собирался отойти ко сну, но, будучи не в силах неподвижно лежать на кровати, вновь вставал и принимался мерить шагами комнату. Его эмоции требовали выхода. Скорее бы наступил рассвет, когда он сможет вскочить на коня и помчаться во главе своей свиты навстречу первым лучам восходящего солнца. Совсем как тогда, в молодости, когда он мог проводить на охоте целый день, а расставшись с седлом, еще находил в себе силы для иных разнообразных развлечений. Да он и был еще молод, его жена, его дорогая возлюбленная Катерина, подарила ему это полузабытое ощущение полноты жизни. И воистину он был вознагражден за свое внимание и заботу о ней. Теперь спустя год после их свадьбы она, наконец, сообщила ему, что ожидает ребенка. И пускай она выбрала неподходящий момент для того, чтобы поделиться с ним этим радостным известием, пускай его мысли были в тот момент заняты совсем другим (будь прокляты эти французы с их вечными кознями), пускай он был даже слегка раздражен, когда она вот так влетела в зал совета в нарушение всех мыслимых норм и правил. Пусть. Новость, которую она, запыхавшись, буквально выкрикнула ему, с лихвой искупила все это. Генрих с трудом довел до конца заседание, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы бросить ее в лицо присутствующим. И затем в продолжение вечера он не раз ловил на себе недоуменный и встревоженный взгляд своего личного слуги Томаса Калпепера. Наверняка, паж задавался вопросом, что случилось с его величеством, в чем причина его рассеянности и невнимания. Этот юноша так ему предан, впрочем, как и должно быть. Что ж, завтра он и все королевство узнают эту причину. Он, Генрих, велит сообщить ее всем посланникам для передачи своим государям, для передачи всему миру.<p>

Отныне никто более не посмеет сомневаться в его мужественности, в его способности продолжить свой род. Мой бог, скажи ему кто-либо десять, нет, пять лет тому назад, что таковые его способности будут поставлены под сомнение, он посадил бы собеседника в сумасшедший дом. Ибо только умалишенный мог представить хотя бы на мгновение… Генрих мысленно оборвал себя. Нет, конечно, и сейчас нет самоубийц, обсуждающих вслух проблемы потенции своего короля. Но он ведь не дурак, он догадывается, какие мысли могут родиться в голове у его подданных, особенно после той проклятой истории с немецкой принцессой, на которой сам дьявол попутал его жениться. Генрих поморщился. Он не любил вспоминать об этом странном наваждении, которое продолжалось каких-то полгода и которое окружающим угодно было именовать его браком. Конечно, он нашел способ освободиться от навязанной ему жены, но, черт побери, если он чувствовал себя при этом господином положения. Взамен ощущения победы и торжества своей воли король подсознательно осознавал, что его надули, обвели вокруг пальца. И кто? Эта тихоня-немка, которая с ним и двух слов боялась сказать до поры до времени, и его министр, по сути, его слуга. Надо же было ему дать согласие на их брак, выставить себя на всеобщее посмешище! Ведь и месяца не минуло после их свадьбы, как новости о беременности бывшей королевы стали достоянием гласности. Прахом пошли все его усилия представить свою супружескую неудачу исключительно виной жены, ее непривлекательной внешности, ее предыдущей помолвки, ее бог знает чего еще. Оказалось, что другие вовсе не находят ее отталкивающей, и никакой бывший брачный контракт не помешал ей оказаться в интересном положении. Стоило Кромвелю трахнуть ее как следует… Генрих заскрежетал зубами от ярости, вновь вспоминая об испытанном им унижении при известии о том, что его отвергнутая супруга ожидает ребенка от другого мужчины. Он с трудом подавил в себе желание наброситься с кулаками на своего лорда-хранителя печати и избивать его до потери сознания, так, как он еще никогда никого не бил. Но даже при своем помраченном от ярости рассудке король понимал, что это был бы не самый лучший способ поздравить человека с приближающимся отцовством. Так что он взял себя в руки и даже произнес несколько приличествующих случаю фраз. А затем, оставшись один, долго пытался справиться с массой овладевших им страстей. Среди этих разнообразных эмоций было одно чувство, которое, пожелай Генрих подробней проанализировать свое состояние, он бы определил без труда. Чувство зависти.

Но теперь, слава богу, с этим покончено. Покончено с перешептываниями за его спиной, с понимающими взглядами посланников, покончено с этим унизительным ощущением собственного провала. И как кстати, что беременность королевы пришлась на время планируемой им поездки по северным провинциям. У него будет повод сделать эту поездку еще более пышной, еще более запоминающейся. Он возьмет с собой весь дипломатический корпус, всех сановников, всю знать королевства. Он заставит даже самых ничтожных своих подданных почувствовать блеск своего королевского величия и осознать весь ужас их былых преступлений. Да, то, что не смогли в свое время сделать штыки и виселицы, сделает ныне эта поездка – уничтожит последние следы бунтарских настроений. А кульминационным пунктом в ней будет коронация королевы в Йорке, выполненная с соблюдением всех старинных церемоний, коронация древней короной английских королей.

Мысли Генриха вернулись к его сегодняшнему разговору с Кромвелем, состоявшемуся по обыкновению сразу по окончании заседания совета. Они как раз обговаривали детали предстоящего королевского турне, как вдруг неожиданно министр заметил, что, возможно, ему самому было бы лучше остаться в Лондоне, ибо отъезд всех приближенных короля лишит столицу должной власти. Генрих не принял этой идеи, сказав, что услуги его канцлера ему потребуются при планируемых переговорах с шотландцами. Это была правда, но только часть ее. Король знал, что пребывание в местах, некогда охваченных восстанием, не станет самой приятной страницей в жизни господина секретаря Кромвеля. Ибо если и было что-то общее у всех тех, кто встал тогда под знамя мятежа, если что и объединяло знать и простолюдинов в одно целое, то только одно – ненависть к нему и его реформам. Генрих испытал злорадное удовлетворение при мысли об ожидаемых его министром неприятностях. Сила этого злорадства удивила его самого.

Герцог Саффолк тоже отправится в это своеобразное паломничество по местам своих боевых подвигов. И вовсе не потому, что король не мог расстаться со своим верным Чарльзом или ожидал от него каких-то серьезных услуг в ближайшем будущем. Просто, при всей своей почтительности к старинным титулам жителям Севера будет трудно изобразить любовь к человеку, по чьему приказу их родные и друзья лишились жизни всего лишь несколько лет назад. На фоне этой вопиющей непопулярности своих самых ближайших соратников он, Генрих, выступит в роли естественного центра притяжения толпы, предмета народного обожания. Его верный народ любит своего короля и в очередной раз продемонстрирует это в поучение друзьям и врагам. Он же в свою очередь проявит милосердие и великодушие, как то и полагается обожаемому всеми монарху. Генрих воочию представил себе картины коленопреклоненной толпы, молящей о прощении за прежние великие грехи, себя самого, произносящего примирительную речь, овладевающие всеми восторг и воодушевление. В этом всеобщем ликовании никому не придет в голову задаваться вопросом, по чьему приказу в действительности осуществлялись все эти массовые казни, чья безжалостная воля неуклонно проводила в жизнь политику реформ. Король хорошо помнил советы одного итальянского писателя, чей труд он некогда прочел с великой для себя пользой.

Разумеется, в его отсутствие кому-то придется следить за порядком в столице. Он оставит там Эдварда Сеймура. Тот давно уже ищет случая продемонстрировать свое усердие. Среди всех честолюбцев, толпой окружавших трон английского монарха, старший брат его покойной жены был, пожалуй, самым нетерпеливым. Что же, пускай покажет, на что он способен. В конце концов, если, не дай боже, встанет вопрос о регентстве, Сеймур в качестве ближайшего родственника молодого принца окажется наиболее серьезным претендентом. Нет, вновь мысленно одернул себя Генрих. Он еще достаточно молод, чтобы увидеть совершеннолетие своего Эдуарда. Не будет никаких лордов-протекторов, никаких опекунов. Он сам передаст корону в твердые руки своего повзрослевшего сына, как некогда получил ее из рук своего отца. И у этого нового короля, Эдуарда Шестого, будут братья, опора трона и надежда династии. Принцы, которых подарит ему его возлюбленная королева Екатерина.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

«Что было вчера на Совете?» - спросила Анна, взяв с тарелки еще один кусок пирога. Летнее солнце весело пробивалось сквозь оконные занавеси, озаряя столовую ласковым блеском. Хотя было еще рано, можно было предугадать, что день обещает быть жарким. В этом ярком свете все окружающее выглядело неожиданно радостно – рюмки из венецианского стекла, начищенные до блеска столовые приборы и даже тяжелая массивная мебель из доброго английского дуба. Все они, казалось, предвкушали новый солнечный день. И как будто для того, чтобы придать картине законченность, всю комнату наполнял приятный аромат странного турецкого напитка, разлитого в маленькие чашечки. Зерна этого восточного лакомства недавно преподнес лорду Кромвелю один знакомый купец, как раз вернувшийся из Стамбула. По его словам, стоило вам только распробовать вкус этого божественного напитка, и вы не променяете его ни на что другое. И действительно, даже небольшое его количество оказывалось достаточным для того, чтобы прогнать накопившуюся усталость и поддерживать силы в течение всего дня. Лорд Кромвель уже отметил себе не забыть заказать новую порцию этих зерен во время следующего визита его приятеля на Восток.

«Ну, все как обычно, - ответил он и поставил на стол еще одну, на этот раз последнюю, чашку. - Неприятности в Кале. Стычки на северной границе. Все как полагается». Он подумал и, не совладав с искушением, налил себе еще немного этого дара неверных. «Неприятности в Кале? – Подняла на него взгляд Анна. – Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? Помнится, ты говорил…» «Нет, нет. Недостаточно для того, чтобы вызвать военные действия. Хотя при доброй воле обеих сторон, все возможно». Он вздохнул. Не первый уже раз министр замечал за своим государем упорное желание вновь испытать удачу на полях сражений. Прошлой зимой во время таких же осложнений на континенте Генрих открыто признался сэру Ричу, что был бы обязан королю Франциску за предоставленную им возможность прогуляться во главе своей армии до Парижа или на худой конец до менее значительной французской крепости. И в подобных настроениях монарх был не одинок. Многие его верные подданные из числа знати также любили уноситься мыслями ко временам Азенкура, мечтая повторить славные подвиги предков. По глубочайшему убеждению господина Кромвеля, из всех безрассудных идей этого сословия данная мысль была наиболее опасной. «Но я надеюсь все же, - проговорил он медленно, - у его величества хватит здравого смысла не ввязываться в серьезную драку. Уже десять лет я стараюсь удерживать эту страну от войны. Не хотелось бы, чтобы и эти мои усилия оказались напрасными». Наряду со стремлением продвинуть вперед дело Реформации, печально добавил он про себя.

Анна улыбнулась и, протянув руку, положила ее на ладонь мужа. «Разумеется, все будет хорошо, - сказала она убежденно, - ведь король пока прислушивается к своему советнику». Томас непроизвольно сжал ее ладонь в своей. «Надеюсь на это, - ответил он. – В любом случае, сейчас его мысли полностью поглощены поездкой на север. Она долго откладывалась, но теперь уже точно состоится и в самое ближайшее время». Супруги понимающе переглянулись. Конечно, Анна лишь недавно стала знакомиться с историей своей новой родины, но и она была наслышана о печальных событиях, имевших место в северных графствах несколько лет назад. «Это будет поездка примирения, - продолжал Томас между тем. – И король намерен провести ее по всем правилам. Судя по всему, это будет что-то грандиозное. Не обычные его путешествия по провинции, а нечто большее. Он сделает все, чтобы произвести впечатление на этих нищих пастухов». И в этом его ждет несомненный успех, можно быть уверенным. Среди неоспоримых достоинств Генриха Тюдора на первом месте стояло его умение пускать пыль в глаза. При желании он мог очаровать и покорить любого, ослепить его внешним блеском своего сана и своей персоны, сделать верным рабом на всю жизнь. Томас Кромвель знал это по собственному опыту.

«Бедняги, - неожиданно отреагировала Анна. – Им придется нелегко. Особенно принимая во внимание все затраты». Ее муж удивленно взглянул на нее. Ну кто бы еще мог подумать о таких пустяках, как, например, во что обойдется местным жителям содержание королевского двора в течение нескольких месяцев? «Зато в награду они получат возможность лично лицезреть его королевское величество, его министров и сановников, всю знать и членов королевской семьи. Подумай сама, какая это для них честь. Когда бы еще в своей жизни они ее удостоились?» Он решительно поставил на стол пустую чашку. Нет, сегодня он выпил достаточно. «Жаль, что ты не сможешь присоединиться к процессии. В твоем положении об этом не может быть и речи». «Разумеется, - кивнула Анна. – Я и не собираюсь никуда ехать. В любом случае, я теперь частное лицо, так что вряд ли мое присутствие или отсутствие где-либо так уж важно». «Не скажите, - возразил Томас. – Вы пользуетесь большой популярностью в народе, ваша милость. Люди говорят, что у них никогда не было такой великодушной, умной и очаровательной королевы. Они были бы рады вас увидеть». Ее бывшее величество покачала головой. «Откуда тебе известно, что говорят в народе?» - недоверчиво спросила она. «Иногда вы задаете очень наивные вопросы», - последовал ответ.

Однако уже через секунду от этого веселого настроения не осталось и следа, как будто внезапно набежавшая тень скрыла свет солнца. «И сколько же продлится эта поездка?», - осторожно спросила Анна. Лорд Кромвель не сразу ответил ей, будучи погружен в свои собственные мысли. Откровенно говоря, он и сам не горел желанием сниматься с места и предпринимать длительное путешествие, особо утомительное в это время года. Да еще на этот чертов Север. Когда-то, по поручению кардинала, он совершил пару поездок в тамошние места, и приятного впечатления они на него не произвели, ни сами отдаленные, наполовину цивилизованные графства, ни знакомства, что ему пришлось там завести. Определенно, он не был сторонником простого, лишенного современных удобств существования. Впрочем, это было давно, в другой жизни. У него их было несколько, этих жизней, и иногда ему казалось, что каждая из них была прожита совершенно разными, непохожими друг на друга людьми. «Прости, я отвлекся, - в конце концов ответил Томас, уловив на себе тревожный взгляд жены. – Спрашиваешь, сколько времени это займет? Месяц или два, наверное». «Месяц или два», - повторила она по-прежнему напряженно. «Да, около того. Все будет зависеть от того, как пройдут переговоры с шотландцами». «Понимаю, - Анна опустила глаза вниз, словно неожиданно заинтересовавшись узором на скатерти. Затем, внезапно собравшись с духом, она подняла взгляд. – А тебе обязательно туда ехать? Разве ты не мог бы остаться здесь?»

Было что-то настораживающее в тоне ее голоса, словно она старалась спрятать за напускной беспечностью владеющее ею волнение. Томас попытался вложить в свой ответ как можно больше мягкости. «Знаешь, я и сам не в восторге от этой поездки. Я чувствую, что должен быть здесь, с тобой. Но это невозможно. Вчера я говорил с королем на эту тему. Но он непреклонен. Это из-за переговоров с Яковом Шотландским. Они очень важны для нас». «Понимаю, - медленно проговорила Анна. – Конечно, раз так…» Она замолчала. Ее муж смотрел на нее с тревогой во взгляде. Он хотел добавить еще что-нибудь к своему объяснению, но она опередила его. «О господи, - вдруг выдохнула она, как будто избавляясь от видения, - разумеется. Разумеется, ты должен ехать. Твое место там, где решаются судьбы государства, а не здесь, в моей постели». От волнения у нее на глаза выступили слезы. «Прости, я сама не знаю, что со мной творится. Я выгляжу такой глупой. Я все время страшусь чего-то, сама не знаю чего. Боюсь, что что-то может случиться с тобой или со мной, или с нами обоими. Это все моя беременность». Томас встал со своего места и, обогнув стол, приблизился к ней. «Я стала такой слабой, - прошептала она, прислоняясь к нему и чувствуя, как его рука нежно ласкает ее спину. – Такой боязливой. Я сама себя ненавижу за это». Он прижал ее к себе и поцеловал в затылок. «Моя жена самая отважная, самая сильная, самая решительная женщина на свете. И это не комплимент. Я знаю, на что ты способна на самом деле». Она улыбнулась. «Я чувствую силу рядом с тобой. Ты даешь мне ее». Он покачал головой. «Просто обещай мне, - продолжала она, - вернуться, когда придет мое время. Не знаю, может я одна такая, но я уверена, что буду меньше страшиться боли, если буду знать, что ты здесь, рядом со мной». «Анна, - он встал на колени перед ней и дотронулся рукой до ее подбородка, поворачивая ее лицом к себе, - любимая. О чем ты говоришь? Разумеется, я буду с тобой. Даже если бы в половине графств вспыхнуло папистское восстание, а в остальных высадились испанцы. Даже если бы король угрожал мне казнью, я бы все равно был с тобой в этот час». «Господь с тобой, что ты говоришь», - ужаснулась она. «Ты ни минуту не должна в этом сомневаться. Но ведь у нас еще целых пять месяцев, верно?» Анна кивнула головой, виновато улыбаясь.

Раздавшееся внезапно покашливание заставило их обоих обернуться к двери. На пороге стоял личный слуга лорда-хранителя печати, молодой человек восемнадцати с небольшим лет, безупречно подтянутый и элегантный. В его руках была папка с бумагами, а на лице – полнейшая невозмутимость. Поклон, который он адресовал их светлостям, был выполнен в лучших придворных традициях. Словно виноватый школьник, его хозяин отпрянул от кресла своей супруги и, встав на ноги, произнес неестественно бодрым тоном: «А, Вильям, доброе утро. Ну что там у нас?» «_Черт бы тебя побрал_, - выругался он меж тем про себя. – _Интересно, как долго он там простоял?»_ «Сегодняшние депеши, как вы и просили, сэр». При всем желании вы не могли бы разобрать в его деловом тоне ни намека на личные чувства. «Отлично, молодец. Распорядись, чтобы мне подали карету, я уезжаю». «Слушаюсь, милорд. Ваша милость». Молодой человек сделал два поклона, один, поменьше, для лорда Кромвеля, другой, более глубокий, для его жены, и покинул столовую. Супруги сконфуженно переглянулись, как будто их застали за чем-то непозволительным.

«Чем ты собираешься заняться сегодня?» - спросил Томас, бегло просматривая принесенные только что документы. Он все еще не мог избавиться от смущения. Ему не нравилось выставлять напоказ свою личную жизнь перед кем бы то ни было. Это было все равно что приоткрыть брешь в крепостной стене, куда в любую минуту могут ринуться враги. Конечно, Уилл был можно сказать членом семьи, но от старых привычек так трудно избавиться. «Мы с Элизабет кое-что запланировали, - ответила Анна, имея в виду свою невестку, жену приемного сына Грегори. – Будем опустошать столичные лавки и наши кошельки. Это в первой половине дня. Ну а затем, у меня еще осталась работа на сегодня. Много непрочитанных петиций». Кромвель понимающе улыбнулся: «Мой секретарь». Почувствовав, что Анне не понравился его тон, он мгновенно изменил интонацию и искренне сказал: «Поверь, я очень ценю все, что ты для меня делаешь. И я тебе очень благодарен. Только обещай мне не переутомляться. Эти сельские джентри со своими спорами из-за наследства, в конце концов, могут подождать. Пока у нас родится здоровый ребенок». Он только собрался поцеловать жену на прощание, как за его спиной раздалось: «карета подана, сэр». Уильям невозмутимо стоял у двери, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

«Счастливого дня тебе», - пожелала Анна. «_И удачи_», - добавила она мысленно. Судя по тому, что приоткрылось перед ней за время ее жизни при дворе, ее возлюбленный нуждался в этом пожелании каждый раз, когда отправлялся выполнять свой долг перед его величеством.

* * *

><p>Послеполуденное солнце еще высоко стояло в небе, посылая на землю свои безжалостные лучи. Желая защититься от них, леди Мэри закрыла глаза рукой. Как она устала от этой жары, от этой духоты. Даже прогулка на свежем воздухе не принесла облегчение. Напротив, она лишь усилила дискомфорт, принимая во внимание, какой груз одежды ей пришлось нести на себе. Она всегда внимательно относилась к выбору своего гардероба. Каждая его деталь, каждая мелочь должна была быть со вкусом подобрана, должна была иметь свое назначение. А все вместе они создавали гармоничный ансамбль, призванный подчеркнуть ее высокий статус. Леди Мэри не могла позволить себе и окружающим забыть о нем. Она не могла разрешить себе расслабиться, хоть немного побыть самой собой, молодой девушкой двадцати шести лет, наслаждающейся звуками прекрасной музыки или весело смеющейся неизвестно чему. Все время она чувствовала, что на нее направлены оценивающие взгляды людей, внимательно следящих за каждым ее жестом, каждым словом. И, возможно, в эту минуту вспоминающих ее несчастную мать. Она не могла позволить себе разочаровать их. Даже в том случае, если ее собеседники были ей хорошо знакомы, можно сказать, близки, как например, императорский посланник господин Шапуи. Особенно в этом случае.<p>

«_Она выглядит такой хрупкой в этом длинном одеянии, такой беззащитной_», - подумал Шапуи, созерцая стройную фигуру принцессы, тщетно старающейся укрыться от палящего светила. Ему на ум пришло сравнение с экзотическим цветком, выращенным в теплице и внезапно оказавшимся под открытым небом. Лишенный заботы умелых рук садовника, он был обречен на скорую гибель в безжалостной и грубой среде. Однако посол знал, что это впечатление было обманчивым. Под хрупкой внешностью таились недюжинные упорство и воля, с которыми ему уже не один раз пришлось столкнуться, а кажущаяся беззащитность была ничем иным как доспехами, необходимыми в каждодневной борьбе с опасностями. Эта юная девушка была мужественным воином, не менее смелым и самоотверженным, чем крестоносцы былых эпох или те отважные миссионеры, что ныне на свой страх и риск снаряжали экспедиции в неведомые земли, показывая их языческим обитателям путь к спасению. И разве ее преданность истинной вере, ее стойкость в дни испытаний не были достойны восхищения? Для посланника его католического величества короля Испании и императора Священной Римской империи старшая дочь здешнего государя была олицетворением всего светлого и достойного уважения, возможно, единственной надеждой на то, что эта страна не была обречена на окончательную гибель.

«Я так рада вновь видеть вас, ваше превосходительство, - произнесла принцесса с абсолютной искренностью в голосе. – Вы были, есть и всегда останетесь моим самым верным другом. Мне невыносима мысль о том, что вы можете меня покинуть». Шапуи грустно улыбнулся. «Боюсь, миледи, что когда-нибудь этот день все же наступит. С каждым днем я чувствую, что силы покидают меня. Эта проклятая подагра…» Уловив тревогу в глазах своей собеседницы, он попытался обратить все в шутку: «Впрочем, до своего отъезда в Испанию я все же успею поведать вам очередные придворные сплетни». Они подошли к стоящей в глубине сада скамейке. «Пожалуйста, ваше превосходительство», - Мэри указала на нее рукой, и ее спутник не заставил просить себя дважды. С видимым облегчением он опустился на прохладное сидение. Настала очередь принцессы невесело улыбнуться.

«Итак, каковы же эти новости? – Мэри решила поддержать шутливый тон беседы. – Сколько новых нарядов заказала себе королева на прошлой неделе?» Господин посол улыбнулся кончиком рта, показывая, что он оценил остроту: «Полагаю, ей понадобится их немало, принимая во внимание предстоящую поездку. Все только о ней и говорят. Королевские швеи и драпировщики работают день и ночь, подновляя мебель и создавая новые гобелены. Увы, при этом они используют главным образом украшения и драгоценности, изъятые у монастырей». На какое-то время воцарилось молчание. Оба собеседника понимали, что есть темы, которых лучше не касаться, темы, слишком болезненные для них обоих. «А мой отец? – спросила Мэри после непродолжительной паузы, - полагаю, он тоже воодушевлен этими планами?» «Без сомнения, - утвердительно кивнул Шапуи. – Уже давно я не видел его величество в таком приподнятом настроении. Он полностью оправился от недавнего недомогания и ныне вновь подает своим подданным пример радости и жизнелюбия. Единственное, что омрачает его веселье, это ваше отсутствие при дворе».

Мэри удивленно взглянула на своего спутника. Отец не может радоваться жизни из-за того, что не видит ее? Это было что-то новое. «Да, мадам, - подтвердил посланник, - Полагаю, в качестве старого друга я могу позволить себе откровенность? Вам следует чаще бывать там, где ваше настоящее место. Там, где есть те, кому небезразлична ваша судьба. На кого в случае нужды вы можете положиться. Здесь, в этой сельской глуши, вы себе союзников не найдете». Мэри устремила глаза к горизонту. «Я явлюсь ко двору, как только на то будет воля государя, моего отца. Ни минутой раньше, ваше превосходительство», - спокойно, но твердо произнесла она. Шапуи вздохнул. Матерь божия, но почему эта девушка так непримирима, так упряма? Несмотря на то, что он сам минуту назад восхищался этими чертами ее характера, они же служили для него источником огорчения. Нет, леди Мэри следует понять необходимость компромисса, неизбежность уступок, без которых не может делаться никакая политика. Если в будущем ей суждено столкнуться с ней.

«Откровенность за откровенность, ваше превосходительство, - продолжала меж тем принцесса. – В последнее время двор потерял для меня былую притягательность. Полагаю, вы знаете причину». Она сделала паузу, по-прежнему глядя вдаль. Затем, переведя глаза на собеседника, она решительно прибавила: «Я знаю, что не должна говорить эти слова. И я никому не скажу их. Кроме вас. Я не считаю эту женщину законной женой моего отца. И тем более настоящей королевой». «_Как я и предполагал_, - печально подумал господин посланник. – _И с этим ничего нельзя поделать_». «Леди Анна Клевская – вот его супруга в глазах господа. И всех честных людей. Он не должен был так поступать с ней ради того, чтобы соединиться с этой…» _С этой шлюхой_, хотела она сказать, но не смогла. Существовали такие слова, которые леди Мэри при всем желании не могла произнести вслух. Впрочем, в данном случае в этом не было необходимости. Ее собеседник и так ее отлично понял.

«Леди Анна Клевская? - удивился Шапуи. – Но ведь она…» «Да, разумеется, - перебила его Мэри. – Я знаю, что она сама согласилась уступить свое место при особе короля и даже вновь вышла замуж». «_И довольно быстро_», не могла не добавить она про себя. «И все же, ваша светлость, я полагаю, мы с вами придерживаемся одинакового мнения по поводу разводов», - печально закончила принцесса.

«Тем не менее, миледи, - Шапуи постарался придать своей интонации как можно больше убедительности, - вам следует примириться с решением его величества. И поддерживать хорошие отношения с его новой супругой, хотя бы внешним образом. Особенно теперь». Он чувствовал, что она готовится возразить ему и, стремясь лишить ее этой возможности, выложил, наконец, свою главную весть: «теперь, когда она ожидает ребенка».

Несмотря на все свое царственное самообладание, Мэри не смогла не вздрогнуть, услышав эту, в сущности такую естественную, новость. «Екатерина Говард беременна? - уточнила она. – О, это тоже часть придворных слухов? Полагаю, какая-нибудь горничная не смогла удержаться от сплетен?» «Это не слухи, мадам, - ответил посланник. – Сегодня утром по приказу короля я отправил соответствующую депешу моему государю». А затем поехал сюда, чтобы сообщить эту новость вам, хотелось сказать ему. Уже давно он не видел ничего странного в этой двойной лояльности.

«_Значит, это правда_, - подумала Мэри. – _Отец никогда не решился бы проинформировать иностранные дворы, если бы не был полностью уверен. Она действительно в положении_». Она не ожидала, что это известие повергнет ее в такую печаль. «Что ж, - сказала она вслух, - это воистину хорошая новость. Не сомневаюсь, что король счастлив. Особенно, если это будет сын». Взгляд принцессы ясно показывал, что она не разделяет отцовскую радость.

«Безусловно, - подтвердил Шапуи. – Полагаю, беременность ее величества и есть главная причина хорошего настроения государя. Говорят, что в качестве награды он намерен короновать ее в Йорке. С соблюдением всех древних ритуалов. Это будет главная часть будущих празднеств». Мэри не удержалась от вздоха. Она так ждала этой поездки, так жаждала оказаться в окружении тех, кто, как она знала, оставался верным всему, что было дорого и ей. И теперь это удовольствие грозило оказаться испорченным торжествами в честь ее соперницы. Конечно, напомнила себе Мэри, Екатерина, какова бы она ни была, формально является первой дамой в государстве. Совершенно естественно ожидать, что все почести достанутся в первую очередь ей, королеве. «Королева», - усмехнулась Мэри. Эта особа не знает значения этого слова. И все же. Все же, ей удалось выполнить свое главное женское предназначение.

Шапуи внимательно наблюдал за душевной борьбой своей собеседницы. Не нужно было обладать особой проницательностью, чтобы догадаться об обуреваемых ею чувствах, чувствах, которые она тщетно старалась скрыть. Он дал ей время овладеть собой и продолжил. Он еще не выложил все свои карты. «Эта коронация необходима также и для того, чтобы укрепить позиции королевы и ее сына, если таковой родится». «Разумеется, - кивнула принцесса, - появление герцога Йоркского упрочит династию, обеспечит ее будущее». «С другой стороны, - задумчиво произнес посол, - это же может послужить причиной осложнений в вопросе престолонаследия. Как знать, возможно, дело дойдет до повторения династических конфликтов, от чего убереги нас господь». Мэри удивленно взглянула на него: «Династических конфликтов? Вы хотите сказать… Но как это возможно? Безусловно, у Эдуарда все преимущества. Как может младший сын оспорить право первородства? Или я неправильно поняла вас, ваше превосходительство?»

Шапуи не сразу ответил ей. Он тщательно взвешивал слова, которые намеревался произнести. «Видите ли, миледи. Есть люди при дворе, чьи имена я не могу вам назвать, которые признались мне в своих сомнениях относительно преимущественных прав принца Уэльского. По их словам, его претензии могут быть поставлены под вопрос из-за того, что его мать, королева Джейн, так и не была коронована. В отличие, например, от вашей матушки, мир ее праху». Последнюю фразу он подчеркнул особо. Ваша мать была коронована, мать Эдуарда – нет. Мэри была ошеломлена. Подобное никогда не приходило ей в голову, и ей требовалось время, чтобы все обдумать. Господин посол больше ничего не сказал. Она сама придет к правильным выводам. «Поэтому эта коронация в Йорке так важна для моего отца, - задумчиво произнесла Мэри, как будто размышляя вслух. – Но если Катерина не родит сына…» «В таком случае в роду Тюдоров могут найтись и иные претенденты на престол», - закончил за нее собеседник.

Сам посол ни на йоту не верил собственным словам относительно спорности притязаний единственного сына короля на трон. Вся Англия, вся Европа видели в этом ребенке законного наследника Генриха. После всех своих брачных перипетий, всех многолетних стараний обеспечить преемственность династии он, наконец, получил желанное подтверждение своей мужественности. Сына, рожденного в законном браке. В супружеском союзе, заключенном в отсутствие таких отягчающих моментов, как существование живой разведенной жены счастливого новобрачного. Но как еще можно было дать понять этой девушке, что она может со временем занять самое высокое положение в этом королевстве, не открывая ей глаза на жестокую правду? А именно, что по всей очевидности династия Тюдоров не могла похвастаться жизнеспособным мужским потомством. Сам Шапуи некогда отважился высказать свои предположения королю, что, мол, возможно, господу было угодно видеть женщину на троне Англии. Эти мысли чуть не стоили ему союза с Генрихом. Но они не были случайно вырвавшимся замечанием, допустимым при определенных обстоятельствах преувеличением. Чем больше он размышлял над печальными событиями, имевшими место в этой стране в последние десятилетия, всеми этими выкидышами королевских жен, ложными беременностями, смертью принцев в колыбели, тем больше укреплялся в своем убеждении. Он не верил в случайные совпадения. Да, судьба предназначила женщине взойти на английский престол. Королеве, которая прославит это государство. И кто же лучше других подходит на эту роль как не эта хрупкая на вид девушка с душой воительницы и с сердцем, преданным господу и его церкви? В чьих жилах течет кровь великой Изабеллы Кастильской? И она не делает тайны из своей преданности материнской родине. Несомненно, получив свободу действий, она сделает правильный выбор. Для себя и для своего королевства.

«_Однако я позволил своим мыслям унестись слишком далеко_», - упрекнул себя Шапуи. Ничего не ведая об ожидающей ее судьбе, старшая дочь короля Генриха в растерянности смотрела перед собой. Желая укрепить ее волю, посол прибег к решающему для нее аргументу: «Очень многие в этой стране, те, чьим доверием я имею честь пользоваться, признавались мне, что они молятся, молятся не только о сокрушении лживых реформаторов, вроде Кромвеля и Кранмера. Их самое горячее желание – видеть вас на престоле. Как же еще это несчастная страна может вернуться на путь истины?» В глазах Мэри зажегся огонек. «Если богу будет угодно, ваше превосходительство», - промолвила она, ее голос с трудом скрывал радостное волнение.

* * *

><p>Она почувствовала, что ее руки дрожат, и отложила в сторону молитвенник. В этом полумраке ее покои напоминали монашескую келью, тишина которой не нарушается никакими проявлениями внешнего мира. Надежное прибежище от бурь и невзгод. Возможность ненадолго получить пусть и иллюзорное ощущение стабильности и прочности существования, забыть о жизни, текущей за ее пределами, жизни, полной опасностей, жестокостей и разочарований. В свои неполные двадцать семь леди Мэри сполна вкусила горечь этой жизни.<p>

Однако сегодня привычная атмосфера уюта и спокойствия оказалась бессильной помочь ей справиться с бурей противоречивых эмоций, овладевших ее душой после разговора с послом императора. Прошел целый час после того, как господин Шапуи откланялся, а она все не могла прийти в себя от услышанных ею слов. Ее поразило не только то, что он сказал ей, но и сам факт этого разговора, значение, которое, как они оба знали, скрывалось за этими несколькими репликами, произнесенными как будто невзначай, в ряду других фраз. Немудрено, что впервые в жизни мысли отказались повиноваться приказу ее разума.

Конечно, Мэри знала и раньше, знала всегда, что она является законной дочерью государя, своего отца, старшей принцессой в роду Тюдоров. Она чувствовала это в своей крови, как некоторые чувствуют призвание к музыке, или живописи, или к подвигам на поле брани, и никакие нелепые парламентские указы не могли лишить ее этого ощущения величия своего происхождения. Но одно дело – знать это про себя, таить в самой глубине своей души воспоминания о временах, когда она была единственной, неоспоримой наследницей отцовской короны, и совсем другое – услышать об этом от кого-то еще. И не просто от случайного сторонника, желающего облегчить ее страдания подобным проявлением сочувствия. Ведь если господин Шапуи счел возможным высказать подобные мысли вслух, значит, он не единственный, кто разделяет их. Значит, так же думает и ее кузен, император. И, возможно, другие европейские государи. И те в Англии, чьи имена посол не решился назвать, те, кто молятся о ее восшествии на престол. И воистину, что же еще им остается, стоит только вспомнить обо всех творимых здесь злодеяниях? Значит, они не видят в ней отступницу, добровольно отрекшуюся от своих прав в обмен на зыбкое ощущение безопасности?

Потому что на самом деле Мэри была отступницей, и никакие молитвы и другие проявления благочестивой жизни не могли отменить этот факт, вычеркнуть его из памяти. «Помни, кто ты, - голос матери по-прежнему звучал в ее ушах. – Ты потомок Фердинанда и Изабеллы Кастильских. Ты – единственная дочь короля Англии. Будь сильной, дочь моя. Сильной и честной. И однажды ты станешь королевой». Тогда она была слишком мала, чтобы осознать значение этих слов. Она воспринимала как само собой разумеющееся наличие собственного двора, всех этих знатных дам и господ, почтительно склоняющихся перед ней, маленькой девочкой, сложность и строгость ритуала, которому она каждодневно должна была следовать. По правде говоря, ее все это изрядно тяготило тогда, эти непонятные ей строгости, выдуманные, казалось, только для того, чтобы стеснить ее свободу. А когда она выросла достаточно, чтобы начать понимать, наступил этот кошмар.

Но как ни странно, вовсе не период краткосрочного торжества отцовской любовницы Анны Болейн был самым тяжелым ее воспоминанием. Потому что даже в самые черные дни, когда, как думалось тогда, не осталось никакой надежды, когда все соединилось для того, чтобы унизить, сломить ее, она не чувствовала слабости. Ей придавало силы сознание собственной правоты, пример матери, молчаливая поддержка оставшихся им верными людей. Она и сейчас с наслаждением вспоминала свою единственную встречу с наложницей, когда та приехала в Хэтфилд, чтобы заручиться ее дружбой. Насколько жалкими были эти попытки! Неужели эта особа действительно считала, что нескольких ничего не значащих фраз и улыбки будет достаточно, чтобы заставить Мэри забыть обо всем? С какой радостью принцесса бросила в лицо этой выскочке, нет, не оскорбления, она не могла опуститься до них, свое презрение. Она дала понять этой женщине, что той никогда не стать королевой, настоящей королевой, сколько бы почестей отец в своем ослеплении не даровал ей. И Болейн это почувствовала. Она, семнадцатилетняя девушка, лишенная всего, выиграла эту битву.

Конечно, ее сердце и сейчас саднила боль самой страшной утраты. Страдание усугублялось тем, что ей так и не удалось проститься с матерью перед ее смертью. Но Мэри не считала свою потерю непоправимой. Ведь им суждено встретиться там, в другом мире. Тогда у них будет вечность, чтобы поговорить обо всем. Обо всем, что они так и не сказали друг другу при жизни. Иногда, лежа ночами без сна, принцесса мечтала об этой встрече в мире, лишенном невзгод. Она знала, что мать будет ею гордиться, ведь она в точности следовала ее советам. Временами ей казалось, что ее страдания необходимы для достижения грядущего блаженства, что она новая мученица, какими были первые христиане. Конечно, ее никто не бросал в клетку со львами, но разве душевные терзания и невзгоды значили меньше телесных мук? И она гордилась собой.

И вот, в один день это все закончилось. Это закончилось, когда она взяла перо в руки и, не читая, подписала этот проклятый документ. Всего лишь несколько букв разделили ее жизнь пополам. Потому что она перечеркнула все старания матери сохранить свой и ее королевский статус, отреклась от собственных принципов и убеждений, поставила под вопрос спасение собственной души. Мэри могла сколько угодно убеждать себя в необходимости этого шага, в том, что признание, вырванное под принуждением, ничего не значит, что ей следовало так поступить, чтобы со временем, набравшись сил, отомстить своим врагам. Все это были жалкие увертки ее неспокойной совести. В глубине души она знала причину своего решения. Она подписала клятву верности реформистской церкви и всему новому порядку вещей, потому что испугалась. Потому что увидела, что никто не придет ей на помощь. Она испугалась родного отца, человека, который дал ей жизнь и сейчас угрожал ее отнять. Мэри не была слеплена из теста, из которого делаются мученики. Она не выдержала испытания. И теперь она вовсе не была уверена, что мать с гордостью встретит ее там, за порогом смерти. Ведь она, дочь, предала ее.

Однако теперь перед нею забрезжил огонек надежды. Возможно, у нее появится шанс искупить свою вину, доказать, что это первое проявление слабости было и единственным. Возможно, все ее муки действительно были не напрасны, и судьба готовит ее к чему-то великому? О, если бы она могла вернуть тот мир, который существовал во времена ее счастливого детства, существовал всегда! Если бы ей удалось исправить тот вред, что был причинен ее стране этими злобными людьми, окружившими трон отца, радеющими лишь о собственной выгоде, без зазрения совести пользующимися его доверчивостью! Она бы ни пощадила ни сил, ни собственной жизни ради такой благой цели. Она бы показала всем, что является достойной дочерью Екатерины Арагонской, настоящим потомком великих испанских королей.

Но нет, это невозможно. Существует ее брат, ее дорогой Эдуард, которому она ни за что на свете не пожелает зла. И что бы ни говорил господин Шапуи, королевские сыновья всегда будут иметь преимущество. Мальчики важнее девочек. И потом, есть еще этот предполагаемый наследник, что носит в своем чреве Екатерина. Если даже права сына Джейн могут быть оспорены, то только его братом. Однако, неожиданно пришло в голову Мэри, кто сказал, что этот принц вообще появится на свет? Где, в какой книге пророчеств записано, что госпоже Говард суждено выполнить то, что не удалось сделать ее куда более достойным предшественницам? Она с таким же успехом может произвести на свет и девочку, еще одну нежеланную принцессу, или вообще не доносить до срока. Ведь такие случаи встречаются сплошь и рядом.

Мэри вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что она хочет, чтобы именно так и произошло, чуть ли не молится об этом. Нет, она не должна так думать! Не должна желать такого несчастья другой женщине, пусть даже она и презирает ее всей душой. И все же. Если бы ей сказали, что с королевой что-то случилось, к примеру, тот же выкидыш, или всплыли какие-нибудь новые обстоятельства, какие-нибудь разоблачения, показывающие всю недостойность ее притязаний на первое место при дворе, если бы отец разочаровался в ней, как раньше в ее кузине, что бы она, Мэри, почувствовала тогда? Жалость к этой несчастной, выбравшей себе роль не по плечу, ощущение женской солидарности или же, как и в случае с Анной, спокойное удовлетворение от конечного торжества справедливости? Пожалуй, она бы даже не была особенно удивлена. Что-нибудь подобное обязательно должно произойти. Всем в итоге воздается по делам их. Боже мой, почему отец не видит очевидного, того, что заметно всем, кроме него? Эта особа позорит его, позорит свой сан. Если бы Мэри была близка с ним, возможно, она бы решилась высказать ему свои мысли. Ничего, рано или поздно у него самого раскроются глаза.

Будь Мэри честна с собой, она бы призналась, что Екатерина была права, сказав, что падчерица завидует своей более молодой мачехе. Но причина была вовсе не в том, что одна засиделась в девицах, в то время как другая сделала самую удачную партию, о которой только можно мечтать. Просто молодой королеве было позволено сохранить то, что сама Мэри давно утратила – детскую непосредственность. Ей было позволено вести себя так, как было немыслимо старшей дочери короля с тех пор, как она помнила себя. И самое главное, этот король, сказав дочери несколько приветственных слов при встрече, считал свой отцовский долг выполненным и возвращался к прерванным развлечениям с молодой, веселой женой. Но Мэри никогда бы не решилась признаться себе в этом.

Она вновь взяла молитвенник и раскрыла его на той же странице. Она молилась о том, чтобы господь направил ее на истинный путь, чтобы ее душа обрела покой и ясность. Молилась о том, чтобы избавиться от мыслей, которые, она знала, она не должна была допускать.

* * *

><p>Солнце только что опустилось за горизонт, но нагретая за день земля медленно расставалась с полученным ею теплом. Сама природа, казалось, пребывала в расслабленном состоянии покоя и умиротворенности, ожидая неизбежной встречи с ночным мраком. На небе, еще озаренном светом последних лучей заходящего светила, уже можно было заметить первые контуры звезд. Лежа на своем просторном и мягком ложе, Катерина наблюдала за этой борьбой ночи и дня. Скоро взойдет луна. Луна – планета любви, вспомнились ей слова леди Рочфорд. Она медленно потянулась всем телом. Единственное движение, на которое она сейчас была способна. Да, королева была совершенно и абсолютно утомлена пережитыми за день многообразными впечатлениями. Но это не была томительная усталость, накопленная в результате тяжелой и монотонной работы, безотрадная усталость всех мускулов и нервов, а легкая истома, вызывающая приятные грезы и мысли о наслаждениях. Катерина улыбнулась этим мыслям, промелькнувшим в ее сознании. Хорошо бы принять ванну, подумалось ей, погрузиться в эту блаженную прохладу всем своим существом и лежать, лежать в ней вечность, не думая ни о чем, лишь ощущая, как ее кожу обволакивают холодные, мягкие волны. Или нет, воду лучше как следует подогреть и потом наблюдать, как она медленно остывает, передавая ей свой жар. Да, этот будет чудесное завершение дня.<p>

Королева уже совсем было собралась позвать горничных и распорядиться, чтобы они приготовили все необходимое, но затем изменила решение. От ванны лучше отказаться в течение нескольких дней, ведь ее месячные возобновились как раз сегодня, черт бы их побрал. Она сделала недовольную гримаску, вспомнив об этом единственном проявлении своей женской природы, которое вызывало у нее отвращение. Что ж, как и раньше, тревога оказалась ложной. «_Тревога?_ – засмеялась Екатерина про себя. – _О чем это ты? Приди в себя, Кэтрин. Ты уже давно не в Ламбете. Теперь ты замужняя дама, для тебя было бы естественно забеременеть. Никто бы этому не удивился_». Она оглядела свои великолепные покои, как будто желая лишний раз удостовериться в правоте этих слов.

Иногда ей самой казалось невозможным то, что с ней произошло. Это было как в сказке о прекрасных дамах и рыцарях, которые она так любила слушать в детстве. В самом деле, кто бы мог поверить, что она, маленькая сиротка Кэт, вдруг заделается, нет, даже не графиней, герцогиней или еще какой-нибудь важной дамой, но самой королевой. И не сказочного, а самого настоящего земного королевства. Это казалось каким-то сном, и однако же все, случившееся с ней, произошло наяву. Говоря по правде, Кэтрин до сих пор не могла взять в толк, что же в ней было такого особенного, что привлекло внимание его величества, а до него – других важных господ. Таких, например, как сэр Френсис Брайен, что как-то раз приехал с визитом к ее тетушке герцогине и, проходя по анфиладе покоев, где располагались опочивальни юных подопечных ее светлости, вдруг устремил на нее пристальный взор. Она даже слегка потупилась под его оценивающим взглядом, хотя право же, ее было нелегко смутить подобными проявлениями мужского внимания. И потом, когда она уже переехала в Лондоне и готовилась быть представленной ко двору, эти знатные лорды, что беседовали с ней, господа Саффолк и Сеймур, явно проявляли к ней повышенный интерес. Иначе с чего бы они вдруг стали расспрашивать ее о прежней жизни в Ламбете и о тому подобных вещах, если бы она была им безразлична? Но главный приз ждал ее впереди. Король, сам король пожелал побеседовать с ней наедине! Честное слово, она не прилагала никаких особых усилий, чтобы очаровать его. Она вела себя, как и всегда, ничуть не волнуясь и не смущаясь, ну если только самую малость. «Будьте сами собой», - сказал ей милорд Сеймур перед этой аудиенцией. И она его послушалась с великим для себя успехом.

Все месяцы, промелькнувшие с того памятного дня, представлялись ей теперь одной нескончаемой чередой быстро сменяющих друг друга удовольствий. Как будто какие-то невидимые руки подхватили ее и бережно усадили в лодку, плывущую вниз по течению огромной реки. И она отдалась этому течению, этой неведомой силе, влекущей ее в неизведанную даль. Она ничуть не боялась того, что могло ждать ее в конце этого путешествия, напротив, предвкушала все новые и увлекательные приключения. Ведь жизнь прекрасна, и ей она приготовила замечательные сюрпризы. Да, воистину, Кэтрин не на что было жаловаться. В браке она обрела все, о чем женщина может только мечтать – богатство, положение, мужа, готового исполнить любые ее капризы. Она не понимала, почему другие люди так боятся Генриха, в буквальном смысле слова дрожат перед ним. С ней он был таким забавным, так весело смеялся над любой ее глупой шуткой. Впрочем, она, похоже, была единственной, кто называл его так, по имени. Все остальные, даже такой давний друг короля, как милорд Саффолк, обращались к нему как полагается, по титулу. По крайней мере, в ее присутствии. Но она, она была совсем другое дело. И король вел себя с ней по-другому, не так, как с остальными, она это чувствовала. Ее он холил и лелеял, заботливо ограждая от любых неприятностей и треволнений. Совсем как отец, которого у нее никогда не было.

Жена короля тоже оказалась очень приятной особой, хотя слухи и говорили про нее иное. То есть, конечно, его бывшая жена, поправила себя Катерина со смехом. Подумать только, из всех людей на свете именно леди Анна должна была бы в первую очередь ее ненавидеть, ведь как ни крути, она, Катерина, отбила у нее мужа, пусть даже не желая того. Вот встречи с ней молодая королева хотела бы избежать всей душой. Она всегда страшилась неприятных сцен. А что же вышло на деле? Бывшая принцесса Клевская стала той женщиной, к которой Екатерина теперь испытывала наибольшую симпатию, ее настоящей подругой, всегда такой внимательной, дружелюбной. И ее нынешний супруг, милорд Кромвель, также был довольно симпатичным господином. Да и вообще, здесь при дворе все замечательно к ней относились. Разве что за несколькими исключениями, которые упоминать не стоит.

Жаль, конечно, что леди Анна не сможет составить ей компанию в этой поездке на север, которая обещает быть такой интересной. Лорд Кромвель об этом высказался очень определенно, когда Катерина затронула эту тему на днях. Конечно, она все понимает, но все же, с их стороны это выглядит почти предательством. Ведь теперь, помимо своих придворных дам, ей придется наслаждаться обществом этой сучки Мэри. Ладно, не беда, она постарается держаться от нее как можно дальше. А с леди Анной они вдоволь посплетничают потом, по возвращении домой. Им будет что рассказать друг другу после долгой разлуки.

Королева живо представила себе эту будущую беседу. Она обожала все эти задушевные разговоры о разных вещах, понимающие улыбки, девичьи хихиканья, этот доверительный тон, который далеко не с каждым можно было себе позволить. Впрочем, в ее жизни существовало кое-что, о чем она не могла поведать никому, даже леди Анне. Она не была уверена, что ее собеседница выскажет одобрение, узнав ее тайну. Да, у Екатерины была тайна, сама мысль о которой уже доставляла ей жгучее наслаждение, стократ усиленное самой ее запретностью, невозможностью, немыслимостью. И эта тайна звалась Томас Калпепер. Королевский грум, что так пристально смотрел на нее с первого дня ее появления при дворе. Дурачок, неужели он думал, что она ничего не замечает? Она даже как-то раз попеняла ему для вида, мол, неприлично так смотреть на королеву, и вообще она не из таких, с кем можно себе позволить подобное. Но, похоже, ее упреки лишь придали ему смелости. И какая милая эта леди Рочфорд, что нашла способ устроить их встречу наедине. Для Катерины это было сюрпризом, такое проявление услужливости. Ведь ее старшая фрейлина поначалу представлялась ей такой серьезной строгой дамой, неодобрительно взирающей на легкомысленные шалости своей юной госпожи. Когда же дошло до дела, оказалось, она та еще особа.

Екатерина улыбнулась, вспомнив их первое свидание. Все это было так невинно. Робкие прикосновения рук, несмелые поцелуи, потупленные взоры. Она вела себя как неопытная девочка, как будто не понимающая, чего он от нее хочет. Как будто это был ее первый поцелуй. Отводила глаза в сторону, испуганно вздрагивала от каждого его прикосновения. И на второй день повторилось то же самое. «Докажи, что ты меня любишь», - сказал он ей наконец. «Хорошо, я тебя поцелую», - ответила она несмело. «Мы уже целовались раньше, Кэтрин, милая», - услышала она то, что и ожидала. Это была игра, и они оба это знали. Она искусно распаляла его и свое желание, медленно доводила его до кипения, чтобы тем вернее отдаться затем во власть страсти. Он это понимал и не противился. Он был опытным любовником, знающим, что блюдо окажется вкуснее, если не набрасываться на него сразу, не глотать целиком. Катерина почувствовала эту его опытность с первого взгляда своим безошибочным женским инстинктом.

Да, в свои восемнадцать с небольшим лет, королева Екатерина была опытной женщиной в любовных делах, по крайней мере, считала себя таковой. Она сама бы не смогла сказать, когда она впервые почувствовала на себе этот особый мужской взгляд, без слов говорящий о желании обладать ею, и поняла его значение. Возможно, это случилось, когда ей было тринадцать, с ее милым Мэноксом. Нет, тогда она была еще ребенком, она ничего не понимала. А он, он был слишком робкий, нерешительный, вышло бы только хуже, задумай они тогда дойти до конца. Френсис, ее дорогой Френсис, разбудил в ней женщину. Он открыл ей этот мир чувственных наслаждений, научил различать язык взглядов, ласк, прикосновений и отвечать на него. Какое-то время она была по-настоящему влюблена в него. В ее полудетском ослеплении он представлялся ей чуть ли не совершенством. Она даже пару раз упомянула что-то такое о замужестве. Теперь-то она видела ясно, что в ту пору ей просто не с кем было сравнивать своего первого и единственного на тот момент любовника. Она осознала свое заблуждение, когда оказалась здесь, при дворе, в окружении настоящих кавалеров. На их блестящем фоне ее милый Френсис сразу показался ей провинциальным любителем, дилетантом среди опытных профессионалов любовного искусства. Он стал частью ее прошлого.

В настоящем же был прежде всего ее муж, которого она уважала и почитала, но… Но что касается постели, здесь Генрих не всегда был на высоте. Конечно, она все понимала, его заботы, труды по управлению государством и все такое оставляли ему мало времени для любовных утех. Да и здоровье его тоже давало себя знать. Иногда он вовсе отказывался отвечать на ее ласки, ссылаясь на усталость. Да и в любом случае она знала, что все будет кончено прежде, чем начнется для нее по-настоящему. И теперь еще был Томас. Пожалуй, из всех мужчин, что она пока познала, он был единственным, кто смог удовлетворить ее до конца. Теперь она понимала, насколько ей это было необходимо. Ощущение абсолютного блаженства, когда их тела становились частью одного целого, и наслаждение достигало кульминации. Ничто на свете не могло с этим сравниться.

Конечно, Екатерина осознавала, что делает нечто не совсем подобающее, встречаясь тайно от мужа с другим мужчиной. Это был риск, огромный риск, и она отлично понимала, какой скандал может случиться, узнай кто-нибудь за пределами ее узкого круга доверенных лиц об этих ее свиданиях. О, она вовсе не была глупа, хотя и подозревала, что некоторые думают о ней именно так. Но чего они не понимали, они все, так это то, что как раз осознание запретности и опасности и придавало такую остроту ее наслаждению. В обычных обстоятельствах она, возможно, пресытилась бы очень скоро.

Нет, Екатерина не чувствовала, говоря по совести, никакой вины перед мужем из-за этих невинных шалостей. Кому от них может быть вред, тем более что она знает, как получить удовольствие от близости с мужчиной и при этом не зачать нежеланного младенца? Единственное, что ее слегка тревожило, зачем она сообщила ему о своей якобы беременности. Кэтрин до сих пор не могла взять в толк, с чего это она вдруг так сглупила. Почему она приняла свою обычную задержку за нечто большее? Виной всему эта дурацкая книга об акушерстве, которую она, обычно не интересующаяся подобными вещами, решила почитать. Вот и вообразила себе невесть что. Жаль, конечно, Генрих так обрадовался ее словам. Теперь он расстроится, и она вместе с ним. Ничего, ей надо будет только выбрать подходящий момент, чтобы сообщить о своей ошибке. Он поймет, ведь ее вины в том нет.

Сказать по правде, сама Катерина почувствовала нечто вроде облегчения, узнав, что ее материнство откладывается на неопределенный срок. Она была еще не готова к этому. Подумать только, ведь ей бы пришлось толстеть не по дням, а по часам, испытывать тошноту по утрам, возможно, отказаться от своих любимых кушаний, от танцев и прочих радостей жизни. А потом, эти жуткие месяцы заточения, роды со всеми их ужасами. Мой бог, она ведь даже могла бы умереть от всего этого, как умерла мать принца Эдуарда. Нет, это, конечно, крайности. Смерть существует, но для других, а не для нее. Как можно поверить в реальность небытия, когда тебе всего восемнадцать? Но даже если и не думать об этом, все равно остается неприглядный факт женских страданий, предшествующих появлению новой жизни. Екатерина пока еще не была согласна принять этот жребий. Когда-нибудь она, разумеется, выполнит свой долг, но не сейчас. Не в данный момент.

Королева перевернулась на другой бок и, блаженно потянувшись напоследок, погрузилась в сладкий сон. Этот сон был так глубок, что она не услышала, как за окном началась буря.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Заседание Совета подходило к концу. Устав от неподвижного сидения в душном помещении, Генрих откинулся на спинку кресла и, слегка прикрыв глаза одной рукой, сделал другой легкий жест в неопределенном направлении. Сей царственный взмах должен был означать, что, несмотря на временную и вполне извинительную по обстоятельствам телесную слабость, монарх сохраняет все свое внимание и следит за ходом событий. Боже мой, с течением времени ему все труднее и труднее становилось выдерживать эти многочасовые сборища, видеть одни и те же лица день за днем, месяц за месяцем, выслушивать эти напыщенные разглагольствования, в которых на одну крупицу здравого смысла приходились тонны самой грубой, беспардонной лести. Дело было даже не в физической усталости, неизменно наступавшей после этих утомительных заседаний, а в какой-то душевной опустошенности, ранее ему незнакомой, но ныне все чаще посещавшей его. Неужели это и есть старость, неожиданно подумал король и сам ужаснулся этой мысли. Ведь старость это не только телесная немощь, но и равнодушие к жизни, отказ видеть будущее, уготованное не тебе, нежелание строить планы на завтрашний день. Старость – это когда впереди тебя не ждет ничего, кроме медленного увядания, когда у тебя нет никаких перспектив. Но разве все это имело хотя бы малейшее отношение к нему? Нет, тысячу раз нет! Как он мог хотя бы на секунду вообразить такое, особенно теперь, когда, с божьего благословения, он готовился предъявить всему свету новое свидетельство своей жизненной силы – еще одного сына, еще одного наследника своей власти и своих свершений? Генрих выпрямился в кресле и кивнул головой, давая знак лорду-хранителю печати продолжать свой доклад. Поймав разрешающий взгляд монарха, Кромвель возобновил повествование о непростой ситуации, сложившейся в Шотландском королевстве.

«_Какая невероятная скука_», - подумал про себя лорд Суррей, с трудом подавляя зевок. Право же, во Франции дни текли куда приятнее. Будь его воля, он бы так и остался при дворе короля Франциска, в стране, где еще был жив дух рыцарства, где люди умели ценить древние фамилии и понимали различие между старой аристократией и всякими выскочками без роду, без племени. Всеми этими выпускниками университетов, как бишь их там, юристами и прочими подобного рода господами, вообразившими о себе невесть что. Нет, конечно, он ничего не имеет против классического образования и даже сам в свободную минуту балуется стихами. И он вполне способен осознать пользу клерков и стряпчих для правильного ведения государственных дел. При условии, что эти люди знают свое место. В этом-то все и дело. Похоже, в последнее время все в этом королевстве стало с ног на голову. Как же еще объяснить тот факт, что человек со столь темным происхождением, как Кромвель, осмелился взять в жены особу королевской крови? Позволь себе подобное кто-либо из родни Суррея, его немедленно бы заподозрили во всевозможных коварных замыслах, вплоть до попытки свержения его величества, и ничто на свете не вернуло бы ему монаршего доверия. А этот простолюдин, который даже не может объяснить толком, чем занимался его отец (наверняка, всякого рода преступными делами!) без зазрения совести ложится в постель с бывшей супругой государя и, судя по всему, не видит в этом ничего особенного. А этот Сеймур, мелкий дворянчик, чьи предки были счастливы оказаться в свите его, Суррея, деда и прадеда, лезли из кожи вон за одну лишь возможность воспользоваться их покровительством? По какому праву он сидит здесь с таким видом, будто корона уже принадлежит ему? И его величество это, похоже, ничуть не беспокоит. Он сознательно окружает себя всякими интриганами, что лишь ожидают случая уничтожить знать этой страны. Ничего, придет время, и они поплатятся за свою дерзость.

Лорд Суррей слегка повернулся к своему соседу, герцогу Саффолку, как будто ожидая одобрения своим мыслям от единственного человека, который здесь, при этом дворе, не вызывал у него антипатии, в ком он соглашался видеть родственную душу. Увы, его светлость смотрел в пространство с абсолютно неэмоциональным выражением лица и упорно не замечал бросаемых на него взглядов. Что ж, возможно он и прав, отказываясь раскрывать свою душу на публике, среди этих макиавеллистов, не брезгующих ничем ради достижения своих сомнительных целей. Но он, Суррей, не таков. Осторожность никогда не принадлежала к числу его достоинств. И раз его отец, престарелый герцог Норфолк, счел необходимым прервать его затянувшийся заграничный вояж и призвать своего отпрыска назад на родину, то лишь потому, что полностью доверяет его способностям представлять интересы семьи. Теперь, когда глава их рода по состоянию здоровья и иным соображениям предпочел удалиться от дел, на долю его старшего сына выпала почетная обязанность защищать честь семейства Говардов. И видит бог, он справится с этой задачей. Он окажется достойным своего имени! Обретя отраду в подобных размышлениях о величии и подвигах предков, милорд Суррей бросил победный взгляд на Кромвеля. Что, в самом деле, этот выскочка мог ему противопоставить?

«_Что этому напыщенному фанфарону от меня надо?_ - удивился Кромвель одной частью своего сознания, той самой, что никогда не теряла контроль над происходящим вокруг, в то время как ее хозяин был занят серьезной и ответственной работой, или был погружен в молитву, или просто пребывал в задумчивости. – _Что он уставился на меня так, точно я взял у него в долг и не отдаю? Ну да, разумеется, его светлость стремится всячески подчеркнуть свое чертово благородное происхождение и презрение ко всем несчастным, не имеющим возможности проследить свою родословную до дней битвы при Гастингсе. Еще один знатный осёл на мою голову, как будто тут и без него мне забот было мало!»_ Он позволил своему внутреннему «я» состроить невидимую окружающим презрительную гримасу, ни на минуту не отвлекаясь от исписанных аккуратным почерком его лучших клерков листов бумаги, содержащих информацию о расстановке сил при дворе Якова Стюарта. «По сообщениям наших агентов, весьма влиятельная партия шотландских лордов, возглавляемых фаворитом короля Оливером Синклером, стремится сорвать подписание мирного договора и всячески уговаривает его величество проигнорировать намеченную встречу в Йорке», - несмотря на сообщаемые им известия, голос лорда-хранителя печати звучал по-прежнему спокойно и ровно.

«_Кэтрин следует быть очень осторожной сейчас_», - размышлял Генрих над тем, что ныне волновало его намного больше интриг его идиота-племянника. Женская натура столь слаба, столь подвержена волнениям. Любой пустяк может привести к непоправимому. Он уже предупредил ее, чтобы она берегла себя, но, похоже, его призывы не возымели должного эффекта. Ах, она так юна и легкомысленна. Ничего, он проследит за тем, чтобы за королевой был самый лучший уход и забота, лично обеспечит ей это. Он не может позволить себе роскошь еще одного выкидыша.

«К несчастью, дерзость наших врагов во многом подпитывается французским золотом и обещаниями военной поддержки, буде дело дойдет до серьезного конфликта». Необходимо, чтобы врач осмотрел ее и как можно скорее. Сегодня же он пошлет к ней доктора Батса и этого немца, как бишь его, того самого знатока повивального искусства. Пусть дадут свои хваленые советы, как ее величеству лучше держать себя ныне, какую пищу принимать. И отныне никаких танцев, никаких поездок верхом. Пока не родит ребенка. «С другой стороны, в этом есть и свой положительный момент. Продажность шотландских вельмож делает их доступными и нашим аргументам, если они будут достаточно весомыми». Конечно, она расстроится, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Безопасность превыше всего. И особенно необходимо обеспечить эту безопасность во время грядущей поездки на Север. Ничто не должно омрачить этот вояж. Ах, Кэтрин, Кэтрин! Ты поразишь всех окружающих своей молодостью и красотой. Как и должно быть. Подданным следует восхищаться всем, что есть у их короля. И завидовать. Молча.

«Ваше величество?» Вернувшись к реальности, Генрих осознал, что уже несколько минут радостно улыбается своему хранителю печати. При всей своей придворной опытности Кромвель не мог не выдать легкого замешательства от такого не свойственного монарху отношения к своей особе. Воцарилось напряженное молчание. Почувствовав, что все взоры устремлены на него, король согнал с лица неподобающее ему выражение и, откашлявшись, произнес властным тоном: «Это хорошая идея, господин секретарь. Я поручаю вам выяснить, кто из лордов Шотландии наиболее, хмм, чувствителен к нашим аргументам и провести с ними подобающую беседу. Приватно. С глазу на глаз. Мы будем рады помочь нашим северным соседям поправить свое финансовое положение». Министр слегка наклонил голову в знак повиновения. «Что до нашего кузена, - продолжал Генрих, - если он считает преподанные ему военные уроки недостаточными, мы продлим его обучение в этом направлении». Король сделал небольшую паузу. «Но по всей видимости он не так безнадежен, каким кажется с первого взгляда».

Сановники выразили дружное одобрение остроумию своего государя, во взоре которого теперь не было ни следа рассеянности и невнимания. Полностью овладев собой, Генрих ныне сосредоточился на тщательном изучении реакции своих советников на происходящее вокруг. В этой игре все имело значение – мельчайшее изменение интонации, легкий поворот головы от одного собеседника к другому, случайно вырвавшееся восклицание. И хотя все собравшиеся здесь были мастерами актерской игры, в совершенстве овладев искусством скрывать свои истинные чувства, иногда их подлинные эмоции прорывались сквозь тщательно возведенные укрепления придворной учтивости. Ради этих моментов Генрих и собирал их всех вместе, точно пауков в банке. Вовсе не для того, чтобы общими усилиями принять какое-нибудь решение. Это он мог сделать и один, ну может быть, после разговора с Кромвелем, необходимого исключительно для получения дополнительной информации. Конечно, король позволял своему министру иногда высказать свое мнение по тому или иному вопросу, но это не означало признание за ним права определять его, Генриха, политический курс. Горький опыт юности показал монарху, каково это - добровольно передать в чужие руки то, что по праву принадлежит тебе одному. Власть.

Однако для того, чтобы стать господином по сути, а не только по имени, следовало хорошо знать тех, с кем имеешь дело. И не позволять им объединяться против тебя. Это был еще один урок, усвоенный королем за долгие годы его правления. Разделяй и властвуй. Разжигай честолюбие одних и зависть других. Создавай придворные фракции и стравливай их друг с другом. Будь непредсказуем в своих решениях и действиях, ибо она-то, эта непредсказуемость, больше всего сбивает людей с толку. И ни в коем случае не допускай, чтобы кто-либо имел основание похвастаться тем, что знает, что в действительности у тебя на уме.

Король обвел взглядом сидящих за столом первых лиц государства, выбирая очередную жертву, на которой он мог бы испытать свою психологическую проницательность. У каждого из присутствующих имелись свои скрытые замыслы и интересы, каждый лелеял свои собственные планы. И никому не было никакого дела до того, что думает и чувствует он, Генрих. Что ж, горе тому, кто вообразит, что может навязать ему свою волю.

«Что вы думаете по этому поводу, милорд Сеймур? – произнес, наконец, король. – Как человек, знакомый с Шотландией не понаслышке, вы должны преподать нам добрый совет, как нам следует держать себя с нашим братом».

Услышав свое имя, граф Хартфорд слегка вытянулся вперед, демонстрируя его величеству свое внимание и усердие. Вопрос не застал его врасплох. Уже давно его светлость сформулировал свое твердое мнение по шотландской проблеме. «Государь, по моему глубокому убеждению, помочь нам может лишь применение силы или, на худой конец, ее убедительная демонстрация. Это единственный язык, доступный пониманию этих людей. Что же до иных аргументов, о которых упомянул милорд хранитель печати, как бы они ни были соблазнительны, не стоит всецело на них полагаться. Ибо на каждую пригоршню нашего золота у другой стороны может найтись возможности и желание платить вдвое больше. Сие соревнование, раз начавшись, может истощить государственные финансы». Генрих улыбнулся кончиком рта. Восприняв этот жест как поощрение, Эдвард Сеймур продолжал: «Радикальным же решением данной проблемы я лично считаю династический союз двух домов, Тюдоров и Стюартов, и в конечном счете объединение под одним скипетром обоих королевств. Как то и произошло в Испании».

_Эдвард сильно вырос в последнее время_, подумал Кромвель, глядя на элегантную фигуру дяди наследника престола. Весьма вырос. И мыслить стал широко, по-государственному. Его ставки явно растут. Вслух же он сказал: «Без сомнения, это стало бы лучшим исходом для нас. Дело осталось за малым – как этого достичь? Следование вашим рекомендациям вряд ли добудет нам друзей в Шотландии».

Милорд Сеймур почувствовал себя слегка задетым этой репликой и особенно тоном, которым она была произнесена. В интонации первого королевского министра ему почудился легкий оттенок снисхождения. Этакое покровительство, оказываемое учителем одному из своих учеников, пусть и способному, но не застрахованному от ошибок. Непроизвольно сжав кулаки, он произнес: «Очевидно, ваша светлость может предложить что-либо еще, помимо взяток, раздаваемых направо и налево. О, я уверен, у вас в голове уже имеется гениальный план того, как привести наших северных соседей к покорности королевской воле, в одночасье превратив врагов в друзей».

Сидя на своем роскошном кресле во главе стола, Генрих наслаждался каждой минутой этого диалога. Он лишь не решил еще, чью сторону ему следует принять, кому из советников выказать свое королевское благоволение. Пожалуй, сегодня это будет Сеймур. Но он должен умело парировать доводы оппонента, иначе эта победа будет выглядеть незаслуженной. Подождем, каковы они будут, эти доводы.

«Спешу успокоить ваше величество и вас, милорды, - услышал король спокойный голос Кромвеля. Только очень натренированное ухо могло уловить в нем следы насмешки. – Я вовсе не имею намерения разорить государство, поддерживая тех подданных короля Якова, кто может оказать нам услугу. И поверьте, когда я плачу за товар, то стараюсь выяснить его истинную стоимость. Что поделать, купеческое прошлое иногда дает о себе знать». При этих словах брови лорда Суррея удивленно поползли вверх, в то время как герцог Саффолк состроил одну из своих характерных презрительных усмешек. С лица Эдварда Сеймура по-прежнему не сходило гневно-обидчивое выражение. «_Однако с этим пора кончать_, - подумал Кромвель и произнес так примирительно, как только возможно. – Увы, это все, что я пока имею предложить вам, государь. Возможно, в будущем обстоятельства могут сложиться для нас более благоприятно, и мы получим возможность оказывать более серьезное влияние на тамошние дела. Его светлость граф Хартфорд высказал очень мудрое замечание касательно вероятного сценария развития событий. Я всецело к нему присоединяюсь». Закончив эту небольшую речь, он послал своему коллеге Сеймуру самую обаятельную из всех своих улыбок.

Генрих почувствовал что-то вроде разочарования от того, какой оборот приняла эта словесная перепалка. Как будто он на что-то надеялся и оказался обманут в своих ожиданиях самым грубым образом. Однако он не позволил себе чересчур долго предаваться раздумьям. Ведь последнее слово должно было остаться за королем. При любых обстоятельствах.

«Благодарю вас, господа, - сказал его величество, слегка наклоняя голову в направлении Эдварда. – Милорд Сеймур». Тот, к кому он обращался, расцвел, словно по мановению волшебной палочки от этого знака монаршего одобрения. «Однако, - голос Генриха стал тверже, - несомненно одно. За всеми этими враждебными кознями стояла и стоит лишь одна держава. Франция. Они используют шотландцев каждый раз, когда мы решаем нанести им удар на континенте. Напомнить о наших исконных правах на французский престол. Вот наш главный и самый упорный враг. И самый желанный приз в любой военной кампании».

«_Как же они стараются заслужить королевскую милость, прямо из кожи вон лезут_, - с горечью произнес про себя лорд Суррей, наблюдая бурную реакцию членов Совета на последнюю реплику Генриха. – _Что за раболепие! Разве такое было возможно в старые добрые времена? Тогда слово «честь» не было пустым звуком для рыцарства. Впрочем, о чем это я? Сколько людей из присутствующих здесь могут по праву применить к себе этот титул?»_

«Прошлогодние события в Кале были проверкой нашей смелости и готовности отразить удар, - напав на свою любимую тему, Генрих уже не мог остановиться. – Ныне Франциск официально предлагает брачный союз между своим сыном, герцогом Орлеанским, и леди Мэри». При упоминании имени дочери голос короля слегка смягчился. Однако ненадолго. Словно возмущенный дерзостью и двуличием французского монарха, он решительно продолжил: «Мы не можем, не имеем права верить добрым намерениям короля Франциска. Поэтому в сложившихся обстоятельствах мы будем и дальше следить за защитой нашего побережья и ставить на императора».

Одобрение, которое вызвали эти слова государя, было непритворным, в этом Генрих не сомневался ни на минуту. Чего-чего, а про-французски настроенных лиц не было среди его советников со времен Вулси. С тех пор как злосчастный кардинал последовательно лишился сначала своих постов, затем почти всего имущества, а под конец и жизни, число желающих играть в сомнительные политические игры за спиной своего короля значительно поубавилось. Урок, преподанный монархом своим подданным, не прошел даром. Генрих и поныне бы с удовлетворением вспоминал события, ознаменовавшие начало его самостоятельного правления, если бы не некоторые досадные обстоятельства. Некоторые неудобные воспоминания о странном наваждении, в котором он тогда пребывал и причину которого ныне не мог объяснить даже самому себе. Ничего. В конечном итоге он бестрепетной рукой вырвал из сердца роковую страсть. Со временем он изгонит из своей памяти оставшиеся там по недоразумению ее последние следы.

Король обвел взглядом своих советников, словно подозревая их в способности угадать его скрытые мысли. Его взор задержался на Суррее немного дольше остальных. Показалось ли ему это или же граф в действительности высказывает меньше энтузиазма, меньше желания следовать за своим королем по избранному им пути, как то подобает верному подданному? Темная лошадка. Что он делал так долго во Франции? Обучался рыцарскому искусству, как он утверждает? Что, этого нельзя было делать на земле старой доброй Англии? С каких это пор английские рыцари нуждаются в заморских наставлениях о том, как служить своему королю? Да тем более от своих заклятых врагов? К этому человеку следует присмотреться внимательнее. Бог знает, какие идеи он вывез из своих странствий. Эта знать, с нее никогда нельзя спускать глаз. Генрих испытал знакомое ему двойственное чувство восхищения и одновременно возмущения этой старой аристократией, всеми этими древними фамилиями, что воспринимают свое высокое положение как нечто само собой разумеющееся, раз навсегда данное, то, чего никакой король у них отнять не может. Испытывают ли они благодарность за те щедрые милости, коеми осыпает их монарх? Или же считают, что это чуть ли ни его обязанность – вознаграждать их за любой пустяк, любые ничтожные усилия на его службе? Впрочем, кто в их представлении кому служит – они королю или… или же наоборот? Иногда Генрих сомневался в том, что его благородные подданные дают правильный ответ на этот вопрос.

«Ваша светлость не согласны со мной? – Поинтересовался король как можно более вежливым тоном. – Надеюсь, длительное пребывание вдали от дома не изменило вас и вы по-прежнему остаетесь честным англичанином? Несмотря на вашу, как нас уверяют, любовь ко всему французскому». «Без сомнения, сир», - ответил лорд Суррей, слегка удивившись. Его величество как будто в чем-то его подозревает. Но в чем, во имя всего святого? И разве он дал ему повод для каких бы то ни было подозрений? «И если ваша милость затеет войну, моя шпага первой будет к вашим услугам. Наш род (при этих словах граф приосанился), наш род всегда желал военной славы. А какое поле битвы скорее принесет ее, если не Франция?»

«_Ради бога, ваша светлость!_ – мысленно взмолился Кромвель. – _Все, что угодно, только не это. Оставьте при себе ваши благородные рассуждения. Так будет гораздо лучше для всех»._

«Я согласен с графом, - неожиданно произнес молчавший до сего времени милорд Саффолк. – И считаю, что если необходимо выбирать между смертью на полях сражений во славу своего короля и медленным угасанием в собственной постели, благородный человек не будет сомневаться в том, что ему предпочесть». Лорд Суррей бросил на своего соседа признательный взгляд. Да, он знал, что на этого человека можно положиться!

«_Ну разумеется, милорд герцог, мы так нуждались в вашем выступлении! Вы так нас обязали, соизволив наконец разомкнуть уста»_, - про себя Кромвель был готов прибегнуть ко всем известным ему молитвам, перемешанным с проклятиями, лишь бы остановить этот некстати открывшийся фонтан красноречия.

«_А ведь Чарльз прав_, - размышления Генриха вновь приняли невеселый оборот. Уже второй раз за последние получаса! – _Это то, что ожидает нас через десять, нет, пятнадцать лет. Медленное угасание в окружении докторов и священников. И с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Не во власти даже самого могущественного монарха изменить законы природы. Впрочем, нет. У благородного человека всегда есть выбор. Война – лучшее лекарство от старости_». Неожиданно для себя король принял решение. То, что ранее представлялось ему как одна из допустимых возможностей, теперь приобрело в его сознании черты реальности, утвердилось, обрело плоть и кровь. Он отправится на войну с Франциском! Неважно, какой будет повод. Дипломаты всегда найдут тысячи предлогов для того, чтобы позволить им скрестить оружие. А если таковых поводов не окажется, он прикажет их изобрести. Специально для этого случая.

Разумеется, король вовсе не стремился пасть жертвой шальной пули или вражеского ядра в результате предпринятой им военной экспедиции. Но с некоторых пор им все чаще овладевало отчаянное стремление вновь испытать это пронзительное ощущение подъема всех жизненных сил, смешанное с щекочущим осознанием опасности. Ощущение, которое мужчина может получить только в одном месте. На поле боя. Чувство полноты жизни и близости смерти. И вернувшаяся молодость. И было что-то еще, не дававшее Генриху покоя. Осознание упущенных возможностей. Как будто что-то просочилось у него между пальцами, а он в сутолоке дней этого и не заметил. Его мечты о славе. Его стремление оставить след в истории. Ощущение того, что он так и не совершил чего-то самого важного в своей жизни. Нет, у него пока есть время все это исправить. Но не раньше, чем у него появится еще один наследник трона. Да, именно в такой последовательности. Сначала сын, затем война. Разумеется, победоносная.

«Если ваше величество мне позволит, - ободренный молчаливой похвалой короля несколькими минутами ранее, лорд Сеймур решился на еще одно выступление. – Разумеется, я ни на минуту не сомневаюсь в правоте нашего дела. Однако считаю войну с Францией в настоящее время делом нецелесообразным».

«_Ты выбрал неудачный момент, Эдвард_, - не мог не отметить Кромвель. – _Как бы ты ни был прав, ты выбрал неудачный момент. При желании я мог бы преподать тебе несколько советов о том, как держать себя с его величеством, если ты хочешь достичь желаемого. Впрочем, с какой стати я стал бы это делать?»_

«Печальный опыт прошлого показывает нам всю… сложность достижения той цели, ради которой только и стоит затевать подобное дорогостоящее предприятие. Возможные же кратковременные выгоды вряд ли окупят наши затраты. Таково мое скромное мнение».

Глаза Генриха сузились до размеров небольшой щелочки, за которой с трудом можно было что-либо разглядеть. «_Вы_ так считаете? – Произнес он с заметным подчеркиванием на первом слове. – Таково _ваше_ мнение? Благодарю, мы его учтем». Граф Хартфорд стиснул зубы. Вторично за сегодняшний день он почувствовал себя в роли школьника, завалившего важный предмет.

«Что же, джентльмены, нам осталось рассмотреть только один вопрос, - продолжал Генрих, - касающийся королевы Екатерины». Он не мог не заметить, как насторожились все присутствующие при одном лишь упоминании этого имени. Холодная ярость, овладевшая им после так некстати высказанных соображений Эдварда Сеймура, получила новый импульс, словно кто-то подбросил дров в печку. «Мы желаем выразить всенародно ту любовь и уважение, которые испытываем по отношению к этой добродетельной, любезной и во всех отношениях достойной леди, нашей супруги. Сэр Ричард, я поручаю вам подготовить все необходимое для грядущей коронации ее величества», - услышав обращенный к нему приказ, канцлер Рич почтительно наклонил голову. «И дабы отблагодарить нашу возлюбленную супругу за все радости, что нам доставляет ее общество, мы решили пожаловать ей земли, некогда принадлежавшие королеве Джейн», - с удовлетворением закончил король. Братья Сеймуры тревожно переглянулись.

«Заседание закончено», - провозгласил Генрих, поднимаясь с кресла. Советники торопливо вскочили со своих мест. Медленно шествуя мимо склонившихся придворных, король обронил через плечо: «Кромвель, следуйте за мной. Мне необходимо сказать вам пару слов».

Направляясь к выходу, лорд хранитель печати почти физически ощущал нацеленные ему в спину десятки кинжалов. Если бы взоры его достойных соратников действительно обладали силой оружия, его бренное тело уже давно бы лежало бездыханным у их ног.

* * *

><p>Эдвард Сеймур медленно шел по дворцовой галерее, не замечая адресованных ему поклонов. Мысленно он все еще находился там, в зале заседаний тайного совета, вновь и вновь прокручивая в сознании каждую произнесенную там фразу, вновь и вновь восстанавливая в памяти каждую незначительную деталь сегодняшнего собрания. Боже, что он сделал не так? Почему король так видимо ополчился на него в конце, нашел столь меткий способ выразить свое неудовольствие? И это после того, как он же дал всем ясно понять, что находится на его стороне в споре с Кромвелем, предпочитая стальные аргументы своего бывшего шурина извечным уловкам и экивокам первого министра? Что это, предупреждение? Скрытое послание, которое графу Хартфорду еще только предстоит расшифровать? Или может быть дело вовсе не в нем и не в его сегодняшней неудачной реплике, какой бы она не была?<p>

Эдвард почувствовал, что против своей воли он покрывается холодным потом. Такое же ощущение, помнится, он испытывал прежде, во время беременности сестры. Когда он тщетно старался подавить предательскую панику, подступающую к горлу всякий раз, стоило ему усомниться в благоприятном положении звезд на небосклоне, позволить колебаниям пробить брешь в его казалось бы несокрушимой уверенности в том, что именно им, Сеймурам, суждено стать победителями. Теми, за кем в итоге останется последнее слово. Тогда его уверенность его не подвела. Конечно, жаль, что Джейн пришлось заплатить такую высокую цену, но с другой стороны… В глубине души Эдвард не мог не сознавать, что и своей смертью сестра сослужила последнюю службу семье. Покинув этот мир, она постепенно утратила черты реальной женщины, превратившись в сознании своего венценосного супруга в некий символ, образ всего светлого, чистого, недосягаемого. Почти святая в стране, отвергнувшей идолопоклонство. И отблеск этого сияния так или иначе ложился на всех, кто был к ней близок. Преклоняясь перед памятью покойной жены, наделяя ее в своем воображении качествами, которыми она, возможно, и не обладала, король соорудил ей гораздо более впечатляющий мавзолей, чем все земные усыпальницы вместе взятые. Самый лучший способ сохранить любовь навеки – это уничтожить ее земной образец, сделать ее мечтой, иллюзией, продуктом собственных фантазий. Живая любовница может разочаровать. Мертвая – никогда.

Так что у Эдварда Сеймура были все причины быть уверенным в прочности своего положения при особе государя, возможно более основательные причины, нежели во времена недолгого царствования королевы Джейн. Никто даже помыслить не мог, что король хоть в чем-то оскорбит память матери своего единственного наследника. До сегодняшнего дня.

Эдвард машинально расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на внезапно ставшем столь тесном камзоле. Неужели он допустил ошибку, которая может перечеркнуть все его многолетние усилия по восхождению наверх, к вершинам власти? Неужели эта пустоголовая девчонка, которую он так легкомысленно представил его величеству, настолько вскружила ему голову? Какая ирония судьбы! Своими собственными руками он, Эдвард Сеймур, возвысил своих соперников, этого невыносимого Суррея и весь их клан скудоумных гордецов. И что он получил взамен? Честь служить мишенью для насмешек его светлости Генри Говарда, что не упускает случая заявить всем, кто желает его слушать, как он презирает всех выскочек при дворе. Ясное дело, в чей огород направлен сей сиятельный камень. Эдвард стиснул зубы, проклиная тот день и час, когда он согласился участвовать в заговоре этого глупца Брэндона, чья ненависть к Кромвелю лишила его и так не бог весть каких способностей здраво рассуждать. Немудрено, что с таким союзником они оказались по уши в дерьме. Все, чего они добились, так это еще большего возвышения лорда-хранителя печати (вот уж у кого поистине талант обращать любую неудачу себе на пользу). И теперь еще этот неожиданный сюрприз. Нетрудно догадаться, чем это может закончиться. Вчера юная Кэтрин присвоила себе драгоценности Джейн, сегодня – ее земельные владения, а завтра чего доброго ее сын попытается оспорить права законного наследника? Ну уж нет, этого не будет никогда! Мысленно Эдвард поклялся себе в этом. Еще ни разу в жизни он не нарушал своих клятв. Не нарушит и теперь.

Граф Хартфорд свернул за угол и оказался в зале для аудиенций, где независимо от времени суток всегда стоял неумолчный гул голосов. Его натренированный взгляд мгновенно выхватил из толпы придворных и просителей, заполнивших каждый дюйм пространства, тех, на кого следовало в первую очередь обратить внимание. Как будто повинуясь неизвестному закону, они симметрично расположились по обе стороны комнаты. Кромвель со своим лакеем Ризли прочно заняли место в левой части зала, их светлости Саффолк и Суррей - в его правой половине. Стоя у оконных амбразур прямо напротив друг друга, представители соперничающих фракций делали все от них зависящее, чтобы ненароком не взглянуть в противоположную сторону. Право же, в этом есть что-то символическое, подумал Эдвард, переводя взгляд с одной группы высоких сановников на другую. Чарльз Брэндон по-прежнему хранил отстраненно-меланхолическое выражение, не покидавшее его все последние месяцы. Даже воодушевленная речь графа Суррея, периодически сопровождаемая энергичными жестами, не могла вывести его из этого состояния мировой скорби. Впрочем, его собеседник, казалось, нимало не был смущен этим обстоятельством и продолжал весьма упорно на чем-то настаивать. «_Стремится настроить его против меня_», - внезапно решил Эдвард, и эта догадка показалась ему очевидной и само собой разумеющейся. Лорд Суррей сделал паузу то ли чтобы перевести дух, то ли в ожидании ответной реплики собеседника. На мгновение он поднял глаза на Эдварда, и их взгляды встретились. Будущий герцог Норфолк отвесил поклон дяде следующего короля Англии, едва заметный, но оттого не менее насмешливый. Губы Генри Говарда тронула легкая улыбка. «_Смейтесь, милорд, если вам так весело_, - мысленно ответил на это граф Хартфорд, - _и не забывайте про пословицу о том, кто смеется последним_». Он посмотрел в другую сторону. Представители левой половины собрания также были поглощены разговором. Впрочем, говорил преимущественно Кромвель, в то время как его партнер почтительно внимал каждому слову своего патрона. _«Дает ему наставления о том, как лучше шпионить за мной, пока двор будет в отъезде_», - догадался Эдвард. На мгновение он задержался на пороге, не зная, на что решиться. Затем нарочито медленно двинулся вперед, в центр зала.

Оказавшись как раз посередине между двумя группами, милорд Сеймур остановился и оглянулся вокруг. Убедившись, что его появление не осталось незамеченным, он помедлил еще немного, как раз для достижения дополнительного эффекта, а затем решительно повернул налево. Все эти действия заняли каких-то несколько минут, но в мире, где легкий кашель важной персоны мог стать поводом для дипломатической переписки, а самая невинная фраза истолковывалась тысячью различных способов, эти мгновения имели огромное значение. Эдвард был убежден в этом.

Увидев направляющегося к нему графа Хартфорда, лорд Кромвель прервал свою речь на полуслове и после непродолжительного и, как он надеялся, незаметного для окружающих замешательства принял привычную позу учтивого придворного, всегда готового оказать вам услугу. Эта маска так часто использовалась им за время его долголетней службы его величеству, что постепенно стала его вторым «я». Почти автоматически он придал своим чертам нужное выражение и слегка склонил голову в направлении Эдварда. Почувствовав, что он здесь лишний, Ризли отступил на шаг в сторону.

«Ваша светлость простит мне, если я отвлеку вас, - произнес лорд Сеймур как можно более вежливым тоном. – Я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за ту поддержку, которую вы мне оказали сегодня». Кромвель вопросительно взглянул на него. «Поддержку?» - Переспросил он, не скрывая недоумения. «Да, именно так, - подтвердил Эдвард, ничуть не обескураженный не слишком теплым приемом. Мысленно он дал себе твердое слово довести дело до конца, чего бы ему это ни стоило. – Я имею в виду ваше одобрение моих наблюдений. Касательно Шотландии». «О, это», - в голосе Кромвеля прозвучало легкое «боже мой, какие пустяки, всегда рад сделать вам приятное». Он решил, что улыбка придаст дополнительный эффект его словам. «Я действительно имел в виду то, что сказал. Ваша светлость высказали сегодня ряд весьма мудрых замечаний. Вот только что касается их претворения в жизнь…» Он виновато развел руками.

«Скажите мне, - Эдвард придвинулся ближе к своему собеседнику. Теперь, когда обмен любезностями был благополучно завершен, можно было позволить себе конфиденциальный тон. – Вы действительно надеетесь на успех мирных переговоров с Яковом Шотландским? Верите, что пара лживых и лицемерных фраз с их стороны вкупе с пригоршнями нашего золота окажут чудодейственный эффект и прекратят их военные набеги?» Кромвель состроил характерную для него насмешливую гримасу, что само по себе было достаточным ответом. Затем, посерьезнев, он сказал: «Дело в том, ваша светлость, что это нельзя считать войной в строгом смысле слова. Эти набеги для местных жителей, как бы это выразиться, что-то вроде развлечения. Спорта. Они привыкли так жить, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Поджечь ферму соседа по ту сторону границы для них все равно, что нашим рыцарям преломить турнирные копья». «Вот именно, - воодушевился Сеймур, - именно. Поэтому-то я и выступаю за применение силы. Иначе нельзя. Как еще можно внушить этим дикарям, что на свете существует закон и порядок?» Кромвель склонил голову в знак согласия. «Однако, милорд, - ответил он, - я все же не оставляю надежды на благоприятный исход этой встречи». «В таком случае, вы оптимист», - заметил Эдвард с легкой иронией в голосе. «Несмотря на весь свой прошлый опыт, я видимо сохранил кое-какие иллюзии», - не стал отрицать его собеседник.

Воцарилась пауза, долгая, многозначительная, полная возможностей. Собеседники внимательно смотрели друг на друга, изучая мельчайшие оттенки эмоций во взгляде партнера и дожидаясь, кто заговорит первым. Наконец, лорд Сеймур не выдержал и прервал затянувшееся молчание. «Всегда лучше смотреть в будущее, - проговорил он медленно. – И оставлять прошлое позади. Так я считаю». «Это полезная философия, - заметил лорд Кромвель, - особенно, если будущее лучше прошлого». «В моих глазах, да», - ответил Эдвард. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и продолжил: «И мне кажется, что в этом вопросе мы с вами думаем одинаково». Кромвель на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с ответом. Затем пристально посмотрел на своего партнера и кивнул головой. Граф Хартфорд улыбнулся про себя. «Полагаю, милорд, у нас есть… общая почва, позволяющая нам прийти к согласию. По некоторым вопросам», - он решил продвинуться немного дальше по избранному им пути. «Если вы о предполагаемой войне с Францией, то безусловно», - немедленно согласился хранитель печати. «Но вы не высказались публично на Совете», - почти что упрекнул его собеседник. «Нет, ваша светлость, - подтвердил Кромвель. – Всякому слову свое место». «Я понимаю», - ответил Сеймур. Почти одновременно на лицах обоих советников появилась улыбка, искренностью которой никто из них не обманывался.

«Не смею более отвлекать вас, милорд», - сказал Эдвард. На прощание он решил прибегнуть к дополнительному средству, дабы прочнее закрепить наметившийся союз. Ни для кого при дворе не было секретом, сколь горд был хранитель печати заключенным им браком с принцессой Анной. И хотя он редко упоминал ее имя на публике, не говоря уже о том, чтобы знакомить кого-нибудь с подробностями своей семейной жизни, даже этот мастер сдержанности и притворства не мог утаить от окружающих свою радость по случаю столь невероятно выгодного союза. Каждый раз, когда кто-либо случайно или намеренно затрагивал в разговоре имя бывшей королевы, в глазах ее нынешнего супруга вспыхивал особый огонек. Немудрено, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства, он должен был стократно торжествовать победу, получив такое преимущество над соперниками, как жена королевской крови, согревающая его постель. «Что ж, если он так хочет, отдадим дань его тщеславию», - решил Эдвард Сеймур.

«Позвольте передать мой искренний поклон ее высочеству, леди Анне, - сказал граф вслух. – Надеюсь, она хорошо себя чувствует в ее нынешнем положении?» Как он и ожидал, реакция оказалась предсказуемой. «Благодарю вас, ваша светлость, - немедленно оживился лорд Кромвель, - я обязательно передам ваши добрые слова моей жене». На какое-то неуловимое мгновение Эдварду показалось, что улыбка его собеседника была абсолютно искренней.

Покидая зал для аудиенций, граф Хартфорд оглянулся через плечо. Он знал, что члены другой фракции внимательно следили за каждой деталью его диалога с Кромвелем. Ему лишь хотелось получить дополнительную уверенность в силе своей интуиции. Результат его не разочаровал.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

«_Итак, милорд Сеймур, вы чувствуете, что почва начинает колебаться у вас под ногами, и решили сменить политическую ориентацию. Ничего, ваша светлость, не обессудьте, что вас не встретили с распростертыми объятиями_», - удобно устроившись в своем кабинете с бокалом вина в руке, Томас Кромвель почувствовал, что настало время хорошенько обдумать свой сегодняшний разговор с дядей наследника престола. Благо, наконец-то он остался один, в первый раз за сегодняшний день ему не нужно демонстрировать безупречные придворные манеры, держать наготове весь свой арсенал острот и любезностей, выискивать скрытый смысл в каждой фразе и каждом жесте окружающих его искусных комедиантов. И улыбаться людям, которые, представься им такой случай, не колеблясь вонзили бы ему нож в спину. Одарив его при этом ответной улыбкой торжества. В первый раз за сегодняшний день он может позволить себе отдохнуть. В своих собственных покоях он избавлен от присутствия этих людей.

Томас вытянул вперед свои длинные ноги и, блаженно вздохнув, сделал небольшой глоток из бокала. Его сразу охватила приятная волна тепла и уюта. Он бросил взгляд на письменный стол, на привычную ему картину видимого беспорядка, в котором он, однако, ориентировался без труда, ибо давно приспособился находить систему в самом страшном хаосе. Что же, вреда не будет, если он помедлит еще немного, прежде чем вернется к прерванной работе, позволит себе насладиться чудесным ароматом лучшего французского вина, посмакует эти редкие минуты расслабленности и почти полного безделья. В конце концов, жизнь не такая уж плохая штука, раз в ней есть место таким моментам.

Почти полного безделья. Вся загвоздка заключалась в этом «почти». Поразительно, как одно слово может изменить смысл всей фразы, придать ей иное звучание. Ибо даже теперь, в минуты отдыха, как Томас прекрасно понимал, его ум продолжал работать, взвешивая все за и против намечающегося на горизонте возможного политического альянса. Что же, по крайней мере, ему не в чем себя упрекнуть. Он держал себя достаточно учтиво и в то же время в должной степени отстраненно, дабы оставить поле свободным для маневра в различных направлениях. Говоря по правде, в данный момент он чувствовал свое положение достаточно прочным, чтобы нуждаться в ненадежных союзниках. И если милорд Сеймур желает построить мост, пусть сам берет в руки пилу и топор. С другой стороны, удовольствие лишний раз увидеть недовольную физиономию его светлости герцога Саффолка дорогого стоит. Томас не мог не усмехнуться про себя, вспомнив, как старательно Чарльз Брэндон стремился скрыть овладевшие им возмущение и неприязнь при виде их с графом Хартфордом непродолжительного тет-а-тет. Это одно оправдывало все осложнения, могущие проистечь из столь невинного на первый взгляд обмена репликами.

Кромвель пригубил вина и против своей воли вновь углубился в размышления о наиболее желательном для него варианте действий. Он не питал ни малейших иллюзий относительно намерений своего предполагаемого партнера. И если бы ему сейчас предстояло сказать со всей искренностью и прямотой, кто из его многочисленных недоброжелателей при дворе и за его пределами представляет для него наибольшую опасность, он не колеблясь назвал бы одно имя. Эдвард Сеймур. Его светлость граф Хартфорд. Дядя принца Уэльского, что в мечтах уже видит себя ближайшим советником (и кто знает, может быть и регентом) при своем юном племяннике. И там, рядом с собой, на этом заветном месте он не потерпит никакого соседства. Чем теснее он, Кромвель, свяжет себя с этим честолюбцем сейчас, тем более уязвимым окажется его положение в будущем. Ведь тем самым он поможет ему возвыситься, обойти всех возможных соперников. Эдвард Сеймур, восторжествовавший над противниками, уверенный в собственном праве на власть, окажется во стократ опаснее себя нынешнего, только поднимающегося наверх. Конечно, с вершины возможен лишь один путь, вниз. Но прежде чем неизбежное произойдет, у милорда регента может возникнуть соблазн воспользоваться своей властью. Ибо точно так же как Кромвель не сомневался в том, кто является его наиболее серьезным противником, он был уверен и в другом. В том, что Эдвард тоже считает его своим будущим врагом номер один. Это было ясно как день.

Впрочем, осознание этого факта не вызывало у хранителя печати отчаянной паники. У него даже не очень получалось ненавидеть своего соперника. Напротив, к своему немалому изумлению, Кромвель обнаружил, что испытывает к Эдварду Сеймуру что-то вроде сочувствия. Возможно, это объяснялось тем, что он очень хорошо понимал его мотивы. Ибо когда Томас смотрел на бывшего шурина короля, то видел себя самого, каким он был лет десять назад, в самом начале своей неправдоподобной, фантастической карьеры. Такое же служебное рвение и желание заслужить монаршее благоволение. Такой же интерес ко всем нюансам придворной жизни, вкупе с твердым намерением ни в коем случае не дать себя обойти. Такое же честолюбие первого класса. Возможно, даже реформистские симпатии его светлости, о которых тот столь прозрачно намекал сегодня, тоже были вполне искренними. Хотя… Кто его знает.

Томас горько улыбнулся про себя. Милорд Сеймур, вы так отчаянно стремитесь на самую высшую точку, а что вы будете там делать? Как вы собираетесь воспользоваться своей властью, если и когда ее добудете? Неужели вам никогда не приходило в голову, что горные пики хороши только издали, а жить на них холодно и неуютно? Если так, то самое главное разочарование у вас еще впереди.

Кромвель повертел в руках венецианский бокал, рассеянно наблюдая за бликами заходящего солнца, отражающимися на его дне. Да, что ни говори, он проделал большой путь за эти годы, полные событий. Давно прошли времена первозданного энтузиазма, с которым он, бывало, принимался за любое поручение его величества, или скрытого, но от того еще более сильного удовольствия, что приносило ему удачное осуществление какой-нибудь хитро задуманной комбинации. И хотя он ни в коем случае не мог назвать себя неопытным новичком или, хуже того, наивным мечтателем, даже на него, человека, немало повидавшего в своей жизни, двор короля Генриха поначалу произвел неизгладимое впечатление. Да, новый секретарь его величества был ослеплен этим королевским блеском, не столько внешней мишурой придворной жизни, сколько этим ореолом могущества, которым, казалось, был пропитан сам воздух дворца. У него кружилась голова от одного осознания своей близости к центру власти и открывающимися перед ним возможностями. Будь Кромвель человеком более слабым или менее искушенным в жизни, он бы непременно совершил какую-нибудь роковую ошибку, переоценил бы свои силы. Теперь, оглядываясь на пройденный путь, он прекрасно понимал, насколько сложным было в тех условиях не поддаться искушению, но сохранив здравый смысл и хладнокровие, пройти по лезвию ножа. И совершить то, что в конце концов ему удалось.

Однако прожитые годы оставили позади себя горький привкус. Опыт принес мудрость, мудрость породила разочарования. В друзьях и сторонниках, на которых, казалось, он мог безбоязненно полагаться, в своих возможностях изменять ход событий и всегда оставаться в ладу со своей совестью. Разочарования в окружающих его людях, включая, увы, и его величество. И теперь все чаще им овладевали сомнения в своей способности довести до конца дело, которое он добровольно взвалил себе на плечи и которому как-то раз, в минуту редкой откровенности дал безошибочное определение. Дело созидания нового порядка вещей. Бывало ли когда-нибудь прежде что-то столь же грандиозное, как то, что он задумал совершить? И каков он будет, тот новый порядок вещей, что пока лишь смутно маячит в туманной дали? Что, если этот новый мир окажется совсем не таким, каким рисовалось ему и его друзьям в их воображении, разбуженном молитвами и духовными исканиями? Что, если, несмотря на союз с дьяволом, зло так и не будет побеждено, а дерево свободы никогда не распустит своих листьев?

И что, если он так и обречен до скончания своих дней тянуть на себе этот тяжелый груз работы и ответственности, одновременно угождая каждому капризу непредсказуемого монарха и не забывая отражать удары врагов?

Томас поставил пустой бокал на стол и печально посмотрел на ожидающие его груды бумаг. Он мог сомневаться и колебаться сколько душе угодно, сомневаться во всем, дойти в своем скептицизме до отрицания существования бога и дьявола, но в одном он ему сомневаться не стоило. В том, каким будет ответ на его последний вопрос.

А раз так, раз звезды при его рождении начертали ему такую участь, не стоит ей противиться. Гораздо лучше принять неизбежное и постараться выторговать у судьбы все, что она может ему дать. Включая временный политический альянс с Сеймурами, в который он все же вступит, дабы ослабить позиции католической фракции при дворе. Однако ему придется быть очень осторожным, чтобы амбиции милорда Эдварда, и без того немалые, не приобрели угрожающих размеров. Если же последнее все же случится, что же, не в первый раз в своей карьере Томас Кромвель уничтожал противника, чтобы тот не уничтожил его самого. Его симпатии и антипатии не играли при этом никакой роли.

Кромвель откинулся на спинку кресла и устало закрыл глаза. Бесполезно себя обманывать. Бесполезно бороться с чувством, что, похоже, стало его постоянным спутником в течение последних лет. Наедине с собой он мог позволить откровенность и назвать это чувство по имени. Нет, его интеллект и проницательность по-прежнему были на высоте, равно как и знание людей и их побудительных мотивов. А его умение безошибочно прокладывать курс в бурных волнах придворной жизни с годами приобрело черты инстинкта. Он был в состоянии прочесть чужие тайные мысли, в том числе и такие, которые их обладатели изо всех сил пытались скрыть. Он мог предугадать, к чему стремятся окружающие еще до того, как они сами осознавали, что у них есть подобные желания. Это была нехитрая наука, ибо и желания-то эти не отличались особой оригинальностью. Когда-то он откровенно забавлялся, пробуя на том или ином из придворных свои психологические способности и почти никогда не ошибаясь. Однако очень скоро наслаждение от своей собственной проницательности уступило место отвращению. А затем пришли усталость и скука. Именно она, невыносимая, неистребимая скука стала заявлять о себе каждый раз, когда на горизонте возникала новая интрига, намечался очередной поворот придворной политики. И все чаще ему казалось, что он движется вперед по инерции, повинуясь некогда данному ему импульсу, что только чувство долга и способность держать себя в руках не дают ему остановиться. И еще слабая надежда, что возможно тот, новый, мир все же окажется лучше мира сегодняшнего.

Внезапно через распахнувшееся окно в комнату ворвался порыв ветра, вырвав ее обитателя из кратковременного забытья. Кромвель вздрогнул и повернул голову в направлении холодного потока. Судя по всему, скоро начнется дождь. Удушающая летняя жара, царившая в столице всю последнюю неделю, готовилась разрядиться грозовым ливнем. Томас невесело улыбнулся мелькнувшей у него аналогии. Стоит хотя бы на мгновение твоему вниманию притупиться, и ты непременно окажешься в центре бури. Такова его жизнь, вызывающая зависть одних и восхищение других. Там, на этой вершине, куда столь многие хотят взобраться, порывы ветра ощущаются гораздо сильнее, чем в более безопасных местах. Малейшая рассеянность, малейшая потеря бдительности, и ты сорвешься в пропасть. Он не имел права позволить себе потерять эту бдительность, отдаваясь своей меланхолии, или разочарованию, или бог весть чему еще. Все эти чувства означали слабость, слабость влекла за собой гибель, вполне реальную, а не фигуральную. Томас знал это очень хорошо. Потому что однажды он подошел к самому обрыву и отважился посмотреть вниз. Один раз в своей жизни он нарушил неписаные правила и немедленно же ощутил на своем лице зловещее дуновение смерти.

Он был близок к смерти из-за нее. Из-за своего чувства к ней. Он нарушил эти правила из-за нее.

«Ты знаешь, что ты со мной делаешь?» - Спросил он ее как-то раз, прижимая к себе так крепко, что он мог чувствовать биение ее сердца. Ее глаза все еще хранили то выражение изумления, что всегда сопровождало ее в минуты их любовной близости. Как будто она не могла до конца поверить в реальность происходящего с ними и с другой стороны ни за что не хотела расставаться с тем особым миром, что они каждый раз творили для себя, ради грубой действительности. Потому что этот мир был единственным, что по-настоящему имело значение. – «Ты делаешь меня слабым. Да, это правда. Я становлюсь слабым рядом с тобой». Какое-то время она молчала, обдумывая то, что только что услышала. Затем внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза и сказала медленно, старательно подбирая слова чужого языка, как делала всегда в минуты особой серьезности: «Это не страшно. Ты можешь позволить себе быть слабым. Ты для этого достаточно силен». Поразительно, как она всегда умела найти нужные слова, такие, которые никто, кроме нее, не мог произнести. Откуда, из каких глубин своего существа она брала это знание жизни, недоступное другим, стократ более умудренным опытом? Как она могла так чувствовать, превращать то, что лишь смутно им ощущалось, в мысли, полные мудрости и понимания? Никто другой не был на это способен. Она была единственной.

Томас подошел к окну и плотно закрыл ставни. Совершенно незачем поднявшемуся ветру нарушать порядок в его кабинете, разбрасывая важные документы во все стороны. Пора приступать к работе, перерыв, что он разрешил себе, затянулся. Он помедлил у окна, разглядывая силуэты деревьев в дворцовом парке. Интересно, что она делает сейчас, в эту самую минуту? Может быть, точно также стоит у окна, наблюдая, как грозовые тучи заволакивают небосвод. Или, удобно устроившись у камина, вышивает какой-нибудь причудливый узор. Впрочем нет, вероятнее всего она вновь занята с этими глупыми бумагами, полная решимости не вставать из-за стола, пока не прочитает все, что там находится, самое ничтожное, самое незначительное письмо. Зачем только она так себя изнуряет, так отдается этой работе, уму непостижимо! Кромвель испытывал недоумение каждый раз, стоило ему подумать о таком трудолюбии.

Она будет уже в постели, когда он вернется домой. Он задержится у порога их спальни, не желая нарушать тишину, а затем осторожно приблизится к ней и отдернет полог. И будет смотреть, как она чему-то улыбается во сне. А затем она вдруг откроет глаза, как будто и не смыкала их, и спросит, почему он пришел так поздно сегодня, и что на этот раз его задержало, и что, конечно, он и думать забыл об ужине, который его ожидает, и… Она может быть очень недовольной в такие минуты. За это время он успел хорошо изучить ее, свою Анну. Его Анна. Да, она всегда была его. Все, что было с ней раньше, не имело значения, как не имеет значения дурной сон, который мы, проснувшись, тщетно стараемся воскресить в памяти. Она никогда не принадлежала _ему,_ тому, другому человеку, не могла принадлежать. Тот, другой, был ее недостоин.

Томас вновь вспомнил тот теперь уже далекий зимний вечер, когда он вот так же сидел в этом же самом кабинете, близкий к отчаянию от неожиданно свалившегося на него бедствия. Первый раз за свою долгую придворную карьеру он не знал, что делать, как преодолеть это новое и совершенно непредвиденное затруднение, ибо оно затрагивало ту сферу жизни, где он чувствовал себя бессильным. Эта новая угроза пришла из области, которую он не мог контролировать, и оттого была гораздо опаснее, чем все, испытанное им до сих пор. Тогда-то он и прибег к последнему средству, остающемуся в его распоряжении. Попросил совета у господа, как продолжать служить ему и при этом остаться в живых. Теперь, после всего, что случилось, Томас не мог не подумать с иронией, что, возможно, его молитва все же была услышана. Раз так, то воистину, пути господни неисповедимы. Ибо то, что должно было стать его гибелью, обернулось его спасением. Он и не подозревал тогда, сидя один в своих огромных и пустых покоях, что ему суждено вновь испытать то, что он считал для себя невозможным, то, что относилось к области далекого прошлого и не имело никакого отношения к его нынешнему существованию. Он не имел привычки анализировать свои переживания, боялся вызвать их к жизни и потому просто запретил себе думать о них. Со временем он смирился с мыслью, что ему суждено прожить остаток своих дней в одиночестве. Впрочем, степень своего одиночества он осознал только тогда, когда оно подошло к концу.

Когда это произошло? Когда он понял, что в его душе освободилось место для другого существа, незнакомого, таинственного, незваного? И этот неожиданный гость все громче и настойчивее требовал его внимания, пока, наконец, не завладел всеми его мыслями. Томас не мог сказать со всей определенностью, когда это случилось. Возможно, это началось тогда, когда она в первый раз ему улыбнулась, проходя меж рядами склоняющихся в почтительном поклоне придворных. Она шла царственно, как королева, которой и была. Тогда-то он и подумал, что она более всех других достойна быть королевой, что она будет лучше своих предшественниц и почему, ради всего святого, король до сих пор не открыл глаза, и что еще надо сделать, чтобы этот испорченный монарх в конце концов понял, какое сокровище получил. И тут она остановилась и посмотрела на него. А затем улыбнулась. В этой комнате было множество народа, но она улыбнулась именно ему. Среди всей этой толпы она увидела только его.

И затем, когда прошло время, и он уже привык каждый день видеть ее, когда эти встречи стали частью его жизни, она вдруг исчезла. Нет, она, разумеется, не испарилась в воздухе и даже не покинула пределов дворца, просто перестала появляться на публике. В глубине души Томас понимал причину ее затворничества и не осуждал ее, не мог ее осуждать. И все же это было невыносимо. Тогда после долгих колебаний и мучительной борьбы с собой он, наконец, набрался мужества и пошел к ней. Для того чтобы сказать, что ему нужно видеть свою королеву, что его жизнь не полна без нее. Он сказал это не только ей, но и себе.

С этого момента он все время думал о ней. Даже когда его мысли были заняты чем-то другим, чем-то внешним, он все равно думал о ней. Каким-то потаенным уголком своего сознания, не доступным контролю разума. И это давало ему такое счастье, по сравнению с которым все остальное не имело значения. Ощущение сладости и боли в груди от осознания того, что она живет на свете. С этим ничто не могло сравниться.

И все же Томас оставался реалистом и понимал, что ничто на этом свете не дается даром. Древние были мудры и знали, что боги всегда завидуют чужому блаженству. Вот поэтому к его счастью примешивалась тревога. И хотя он никогда не считал себя суеверным, теперь он боялся любого зловещего знака судьбы, боялся того, что может случиться с ними обоими. Все, что происходило сейчас, было слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться вечно.

Кромвель решительно придвинул к себе лист бумаги и взял перо. Он должен поторопиться закончить свою сегодняшнюю работу, если не хочет вымокнуть до нитки под дождем. Хорош же он будет, если явится к своей жене продрогшим до костей и в забрызганной грязью одежде. И к тому же она может волноваться, а это вредно в ее положении.

* * *

><p>Дождь начался по-настоящему. Мощный, сметающий все на своем пути июльский ливень. Очевидно, устав от спокойной умиротворенности и блаженной неги, природа решила показать другой свой лик – сильный, яростный, всесокрушающий. В такую погоду лучше всего находиться в безопасности в четырех стенах своего надежного жилища, наслаждаясь теплом камина и лучшим вином из своих запасов. Эдвард Сеймур подумал о тех беднягах, кто в данную минуту по какой-то причине был лишен этих благ жизни, и это заставило его еще сильнее почувствовать наслаждение своим нынешним положением. Он плотнее запахнулся в полы халаты и ближе придвинул к себе шахматную доску с расставленными на ней в правильном порядке фигурами. Иногда, чтобы успокоить нервы, он любил предаться этой невинной забаве, отвлечься от повседневного хаоса ради упорядоченной гармонии шахматного мира. Его ум получал удовольствие, придумывая и решая разнообразные сложные комбинации, над которыми, в отличие от мира реального, он всегда сохранял контроль.<p>

А там, в этом реальном мире, положение по-прежнему оставалось неопределенным. Впрочем, эта неопределенность была чревата различными возможностями, и одна из них сегодня как будто начала вырисовываться перед ним. Альянс с Кромвелем и его влиятельными друзьями-реформистами. Эдварду Сеймуру не нужно было обладать особой проницательностью, чтобы увидеть все возможные выгоды этого союза. Как с другой стороны, и вероятные осложнения, могущие проистечь из столь открытой демонстрации своей политической и религиозной ориентации. И все же у него не было выбора. Сегодняшнее заседание Совета послужило тем последним толчком, необходимым Эдварду для того, чтобы принять окончательное решение. Уже давно эти Говарды действовали ему на нервы. И особенно один из них. Его светлость граф Суррей. Самый напыщенный и невыносимый из всей этой пустоголовой семейки. Ради всего святого, неужели он действительно считает, что его будущий титул дает ему право смотреть на окружающих так, словно они не многим лучше грязи под его сиятельными ногами? Самое оскорбительное при этом заключалось в том, что, как Эдвард чувствовал в глубине души, графу не нужно было предпринимать никаких усилий, дабы достичь желаемого эффекта. Он даже не стремился _сознательно _показать свое превосходство. Это получалось у него естественно, все равно что вдыхать воздух или зевать перед сном. Он _действительно_ чувствовал преимущество своего благородного происхождения, как будто длинная вереница его аристократических предков незримо присутствовала за его спиной, поддерживая своего отпрыска во всех его начинаниях. Он _действительно_ считал всех остальных, не имеющих чести принадлежать к этому узкому кругу избранных, неизмеримо ниже себя. Осознание этого простого факта наполняло сердце сына сельского сквайра Джона Сеймура скрытым бешенством.

Конечно, Эдвард не собирался отрицать, что для подобной гордыни у милорда Суррея были определенные основания. Он даже готов был признать, что в этом сложном устроенном мире их семейства изначально занимали различные позиции на иерархической лестнице. Но, черт побери, разве родство с королевской семьей ничего не стоит? Разве оно не поднимает тебя автоматически над всеми, кто еще вчера был тебе ровней, не смывает все грязные пятна твоего прошлого, так что ты можешь считать себя родившимся заново? Лорд Сеймур был готов пойти навстречу своему собрату, признавая в какой-то степени его приоритет, он даже сделал первый шаг в этом направлении. Он предпринял все, что позволяла ему гордость и чувство собственного достоинства, и каков был результат? Холодное, оскорбительное равнодушие. И если бы дело ограничилось только этим! Очевидно считая, что наряду с богатством и титулом природа наградила его поэтическим даром, лорд Суррей решил написать поэму, в которой в прозрачной форме описал все их семейство. И даже осмелился намекать, что они, Сеймуры, поднялись наверх, убивая невинных. Что же, на этот раз его светлость перешел черту. И если он хочет войны, он ее получит!

Эдвард еще раз перебрал в памяти детали своего сегодняшнего разговора с Кромвелем. В целом, он мог быть доволен собой. Он держал себя достаточно учтиво и в то же время не подобострастно, дал понять своему собеседнику, насколько желательным и взаимовыгодным явился бы их политический союз без того, чтобы его стремление к заключению данного альянса не стало бы чересчур очевидным. И как ему кажется, у него это получилось. Его намеки на их общие религиозные убеждения также были весьма уместны, равно как и сожаления по поводу того, что имело место в прошлом и что разумным людям следует оставить позади себя. Это, безусловно, возымело положительный эффект. Так что, подводя итог, милорд Сеймур мог с чистой совестью сказать, что он весьма неплохо справился со своей непростой задачей.

Эдвард внимательно посмотрел на расположение фигур в центре доски и после непродолжительного раздумья сделал ход конем. Да, он совершил ошибку, рассчитывая погубить Кромвеля в глазах короля, и тем самым лишь без нужды приобрел могущественного врага. Теперь он ясно видел, насколько он тогда недооценил противника, его пресловутую, почти звериную способность к самосохранению, недооценил степень влияния этого интригана на его величество. Бог знает, что именно произошло в те летние месяцы ровно год тому назад, что именно разрушило столь тщательно возведенную конструкцию, так что он, Сеймур, мог считать себя счастливым оттого, что вовремя отскочил в сторону, дабы не погибнуть под ее обломками. Подумать только, они с Брэндоном считали себя без пяти минут победителями, были абсолютно уверены в своем триумфе! Что же, это был хороший урок придворной борьбы, и граф Хартфорд не собирался им пренебрегать. Разумный человек должен признавать свои ошибки и учиться на них, дабы идти вперед. Сегодня он, Эдвард, сделал еще один шаг в будущее, небольшой, но крайне важный шаг.

Разумеется, лорд Сеймур прекрасно понимал, кто именно в этом будущем представляет для него наибольшую опасность. Вовсе не его бывший неудачливый партнер герцог Саффолк, кто, несмотря на свою давнюю дружбу и родство с королем так и остался обычным, хотя и крайне высокомерным простаком. И не его сиятельство Генри Говард, чья самоуверенность в конечном счете обернется против него самого. И не сэр Френсис Брайен или любой другой из подобных ему проходимцев, которых его величеству взбредет в голову приблизить к себе. Лишь один человек по-настоящему имел значение. Господин хранитель малой печати. Исполнитель и вдохновитель всех зловещих замыслов короля. Человек, который пришел из ниоткуда для того, чтобы навсегда положить конец прежнему порядку вещей. Лорд Кромвель. Лишь он один стоял между Эдвардом и его предназначением. Глава рода Сеймуров не сомневался, что придет время, и они оба столкнутся в смертельной схватке за то, кому править этой страной. Это было ясно как день.

Эдвард пригубил бокал вина и мечтательно задумался. Да, что ни говори, он проделал большой путь за эти полные событий годы. Давно ли он почитал себя счастливым оттого, что такой человек, как Кромвель, вообще удостаивал его разговором? Давно ли у него кружилась голова от этого блеска, роскоши придворной жизни, так резко контрастировавшей с простотой и скукой его прежнего деревенского существования, и он в глубине души не мог поверить в то, что он сам стал частью этого мира? Эдвард улыбнулся своим юношеским воспоминаниям. В те времена должность грума королевских покоев была пределом его мечтаний. И все же даже тогда он верил, что ему суждено совершить нечто великое. Он всегда знал себе цену.

Он даже мог сказать с уверенностью, когда его предназначение окончательно открылось ему. Нет, это произошло не тогда, когда его сестра, стоя в дворцовой часовне, надела себе на палец полученное от короля кольцо. И даже не тогда, когда едва держась на ногах от многочасовой усталости и радостного волнения, он сообщил его величеству долгожданную новость о рождении у того наследника. Это случилось полгода назад, в Шотландии, куда он отправился во главе королевской армии мстить подданным Якова Стюарта за их дерзкие набеги на пограничные графства. Там, вдали от двора с его вечными интригами и соглядатаями, вдали от грозного монарха с его поминутно меняющимся настроением Эдвард внезапно ощутил себя свободным. Он больше не был придворным, подобострастно склоняющимся перед волей своего государя. И не высоким сановником, одним среди множества других. Он был полководцем, начальником над тысячами людей, чья жизнь, так же как и участь местных жителей зависела от его решения и от его прихоти. Там, в этом далеком краю не было иных законов, помимо законов войны. Он сам творил этот закон. Конечно, Эдвард Сеймур не собирался устраивать дикую резню в лучших традициях турецких янычар. Слава богу, он родился в цивилизованной стране. Ему было достаточно осознания своих возможностей. Он мог приказать казнить нарушителя дисциплины, а мог проявить снисхождение. Он мог выступить в роли милостивого господина перед дрожащими от страха крестьянами, молящими пощадить их жалкое имущество, а мог распорядиться предать огню и мечу все в округе. Он мог… практически все. На какое-то короткое время он почувствовал себя почти что королем. В первый раз за свою придворную карьеру лорд Сеймур по-настоящему ощутил на своих губах этот сладкий вкус власти. Ничто на свете не могло с этим сравниться.

С этого времени Эдвард твердо знал, что ожидает его в будущем. Конечно, ему придется выдержать серьезную борьбу, но она его не пугала. Наоборот, он испытывал прилив сил и что-то похожее на радостное возбуждение при мысли о грядущих испытаниях. У него был такой козырь, по сравнению с которым любое преимущество его соперников ничего не значило. И он не собирался его уступать.

«Я прочла ее», - раздавшийся неожиданно женский голос вырвал Сеймура из его мечтаний. Он повернул голову в направлении этого звука и увидел свою жену, стоящую рядом с его креслом и гневно сжимающую в руках эфес его шпаги. Ее глаза метали молнии. «Я прочла эту мерзкую поэму Суррея, о которой ты говорил. Это возмутительно! Что он о себе думает?»

«Он думает, что мы все настолько ниже его по положению, что с радостью стерпим любую его выходку, - мрачно ответил Эдвард. – И будем благодарны за то, что его светлость вообще удостоил нас своим вниманием».

«Он осмелился назвать меня волчицей, а себя львом, - продолжала Анна Стэнхоуп, как будто не слыша реплики мужа. С каждым словом, казалось, ее гнев нарастал еще больше. – Он утверждает, что я пыталась поймать его в ловушку, но он из породы благородных зверей, чтобы поддаться на такую уловку. Неслыханно! Кто-либо другой мог бы позволить себе подобное?»

Графиня обогнула стол, за которым сидел Эдвард, и вышла на середину комнаты. На фоне грозового неба, озаренного вспышками молнии, ее фигура приобрела какой-то мрачный, фантастический ореол. Густые пряди черных волос разметались по плечам, губы были плотно сжаты в тщетном усилии сдержать владевшие ею чувства, глаза по-прежнему излучали особый, яростный блеск. Она все еще не выпускала из рук шпаги, и это придавало ей сходство с древней воительницей. Воплощение праведного гнева и призывов к мести. Валькирия, вернувшаяся из древних легенд.

«_Она определенно интересная женщина_, - подумал Эдвард. – _Неудивительно, что мужчин тянет к ней_». В этих мыслях ему не виделось ничего личного. Простая констатация факта. Так же отстраненно он мог думать о любой другой женщине, обратившей на себя его внимание. Интересная, привлекательная, должна пользоваться успехом у мужчин.

«Ты слышишь меня или нет?» - Анна вновь подошла к столу и бросила на него шпагу, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от игральной доски. Еще немного, и она бы опрокинула все фигуры на ней, разрушив интересную комбинацию. – «Что ты собираешься предпринять?»

«Я должен что-либо предпринимать?» - спросил Эдвард, изо всех стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Ради бога, все что угодно, только не эти семейные выяснения отношений. Он разделял возмущение жены, но право же, в данное время ей лучше бы оставаться в своих покоях.

«Ты думаешь иначе?» - Голос Анны звучал спокойно и тихо, и оттого угрожающие нотки в нем становились заметнее. – «Полагаешь, что ты не должен защищать честь своей жены, честь своей семьи? Уберечь ее от любых оскорблений?»

«_Она принимает все это слишком близко к сердцу_», - отметил Эдвард с оттенком удивления. Лично он вовсе не считал сравнение своей дорогой супруги с волчицей слишком сильным оскорблением. Напротив, на ее месте он бы скорее воспринял это как своеобразный комплимент. Но графиня, судя по всему, придерживалась иного мнения. Интересно, почему? Что заставило эту обычно столь спокойную, даже холодную женщину так выйти из себя?

Впервые Эдвард подумал, что возможно пресловутая поэма предназначалась вовсе не для его глаз. Реакция жены подразумевала что-то очень личное, очень… интимное. Как ссора между любовниками. Боже мой, Анна! Неужели опять? Когда он попросил супругу проявить любезность по отношению к графу Суррею, это не означало, что ее гостеприимство должно открыть перед ним двери их супружеской спальни. Почему она все время испытывает потребность доходить во всем до крайности?

«Несомненно, мой дорогой муж, - Анна наклонилась к нему, лаская словами. Ее губы находились в опасной близости от его собственных. – Ты можешь придумать что-нибудь, что научит графа хорошим манерам. Преподаст ему урок смирения. Чтобы все поняли, ни одно оскорбление нашей семьи не останется безнаказанным».

«Это не так просто, как тебе кажется, - холодно произнес Эдвард, отстраняясь от нее. Пусть не думает, что она может так легко играть им. – К сожалению, мы сами его возвысили, сделав его кузину королевой».

Анна выпрямилась, презрительно глядя на него. «Это можно исправить», - заметила она, пожав плечами. Одним жестом она словно отмела это незначительное препятствие. Королева! Что-что, а эту должность нельзя было считать незаменимой.

«Не вижу способа, - упорствовал Эдвард. – Король без ума от нее». Последнюю фразу он произнес с оттенком удивления, смешанного с презрением. Неужели можно находиться в такой зависимости от _женщины_? Как только мужчина позволит себе подобную слабость, разрешит своему сердцу поддаться этому опасному очарованию, он человек конченый.

«Когда-нибудь это прекратится, - философски заметила Анна, - как уже бывало прежде. Тем более что она всего лишь глупая девчонка, у которой на уме только наряды и развлечения. Она долго не продержится, вот увидишь».

«Как сказать, - Эдвард по-прежнему не хотел сдаваться. – Как ты слышала, ей удалось забеременеть, по крайней мере так она утверждает. И если она родит сына (его голос дрогнул при этих словах, против воли выдавая его тайные страхи), тогда ее положение можно считать несокрушимым».

Анна задумалась на мгновение, но затем решительно покачала головой. Этот аргумент также не казался ей убедительным. «Все равно, наш Эдуард стоит первым в линии престолонаследия. И Говардам стоит об этом напомнить, чтобы не слишком задирали нос. Тем более, от беременности до родов долгий путь». Внезапно она замолчала. Эдвард поднял голову, и она встретила его взгляд. Им не нужно было ничего говорить. Уже дважды леди Сеймур пыталась дать жизнь их ребенку, и оба раза эти попытки заканчивались болью и отчаянием от несбывшихся надежд. Теперь она снова была беременна, хотя супруги предпочитали пока не объявлять об этом. На какое-то мгновение Анне захотелось, чтобы ее муж выбросил из головы свои интриги, чтобы он просто подошел и обнял ее и сказал, что ей нечего бояться, что на этот раз у них все будет хорошо, и скоро все изменится. И она бы поверила ему, тому, что у них действительно есть шанс. Она захотела этого так сильно, что испугалась, что на глаза у нее сейчас выступят слезы.

«Нам следует надеяться на лучшее, - услышала она его голос. Он отвел взгляд в сторону и, проговорил, казалось, обращаясь к комоду. – Что никакого второго сына не будет. И что наш Эдуард переживет детский возраст. Слишком многое поставлено на кон».

«Ты прав, - тихо произнесла она. – Мы зашли слишком далеко, чтобы отступать». Прошло несколько минут, и ее голос вновь обрел былую остроту. «И все же графу Суррею следует преподать урок!»

«_Возможно, они не были любовниками_», - пришло в голову Эдварду. В противном случае она бы выглядела более спокойной и даже довольной, как уже бывало раньше. Сейчас она действительно напоминала волчицу, упустившую свою добычу. Интересно, по чьей вине это произошло?

«Сейчас их положение кажется мне гораздо более неустойчивым, чем наше, - графиня продолжала развивать свою мысль. – Тем более что Анна Клевская тоже ожидает ребенка. Подумай, что произойдет, если бывшая жена короля подарит Кромвелю сына, в то время как эта… эта шлюха родит еще одну девчонку. Или не родит вообще. Ее родне придется со стыда сгореть».

Лорд Сеймур выпрямился в кресле. Одна идея только что посетила его. «Ты знаешь, нам не обязательно дожидаться, пока король разочаруется в своей избраннице, - сказал он, глядя на жену. – Мы можем помочь его величеству. Как подобает верным подданным».

«_Нет, она определенно не спала с ним_», - пришел к окончательному выводу Эдвард, увидев радостный блеск в глазах супруги. Он только не мог решить для себя, что более льстило его мужскому достоинству – то, что жена в последнюю минуту вспомнила свой долг или то, что этот знатный проходимец все же счел за лучшее не связываться с ним.

Есть вещи, о которых ты никогда не узнаешь. Эту мудрость лорд Сеймур усвоил давно. Раз так, то не стоить тратить на них свое время и усилия. Он перевел дыхание и начал говорить.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

_Grief desespoir, plein de forsennement,_

_Langour sans fin et vie malheur_

_Pleine de pleur, d'angoisse et de tourment,_

_Coeur douloureux qui vit obscurement,_

_Tenebreux corps sur le point de partir_

_Ai, sans soucier, continuellement_

_Et si je ne puis ne guerir, ni mourir._

Печальные звуки французской баллады заполнили собой все пространство комнаты, взмывая ввысь, к небесам на верхних нотах и падая вниз, как только мелодия изменяла тональность. Сидя за клавесином, Анна Клевская старалась не сбиться с такта, особенно в сложных местах, и тем самым нечаянно разрушить гармонию, созданную сочетанием музыки, слов и прелестного голоса ее партнерши. При всем желании сосредоточить свое внимание исключительно на нотном листе она не могла не отдаться этому тройному очарованию, не унестись на мгновение мыслями в иной, доступный только ей мир. Досадная забывчивость, и ее пальцы соскользнули с правильной клавиши, произведя на свет режущий слух аккорд. В отчаянии она опустила руки на колени. «Прости, Элизабет, я опять сфальшивила, - сказала она, виновато глядя на молодую женщину, стоявшую к ней вполоборота. – Давай начнем все заново». Элизабет улыбнулась и, отведя назад упавшие ей на лоб волосы, кивнула в знак согласия. «Как хочешь, Анна. Но в таком случае сыграй, пожалуйста, на октаву ниже, мне тяжело брать верхнее до». Пока музыкантша, вздыхая, всматривалась в причудливые знаки нотной грамоты, певица решила немного передохнуть. Взяв со стола лежащий там веер, она устало опустилась в кресло и принялась лениво обмахивать себя им. Право же, эта жара перешла все мыслимые даже для июля пределы.

«Почему бы вам, леди, не сыграть что-нибудь менее похоронное?» - раздался голос мужа Элизабет, сидящего в небрежной позе на соседнем стуле. Он протянул руку за еще одним веером и, свернув его наподобие стрелы, шутливо прицелился в жену, как будто намереваясь поразить ее этим оружием. «Менее похоронное? - возмутилась Элизабет, на кого эти заигрывания явно не произвели должного впечатления. – Думай, что говоришь, Грегори. Это же знаменитая баллада, сочиненная самой Кристиной Пизанской полтора столетия назад. Она написала ее на смерть мужа. Она говорит, что после его кончины ее жизнь превратилась в проклятие». «Бедная женщина, - сочувственно протянул Грегори. Он встал на ноги и, подойдя сзади к креслу, на котором сидела Элизабет, обхватил ее обеими руками. – Но право же, Лиз, тебе незачем петь такие песни. Твой муж жив». «Ты ничего не понимаешь в музыке, - последовал ответ раздосадованной супруги. «Ты права, - с готовностью согласился юноша. – Мне бы чего-нибудь попроще, повеселее». «В таком случае уходи, - тихо, но достаточно отчетливо проговорила Элизабет, вырвавшись из его объятий. – Раз тебе это неинтересно. Уходи и оставь нас одних».

«Вы слышите, леди Анна, как со мной тут обращаются? - В притворном отчаянии молодой человек обратился за помощью к мачехе, которая, оставив ноты, с интересом наблюдала за развертывающейся сценой. – Как можно назвать это безобразие?» «Нет, мастер Грегори, не рассчитывайте на мою помощь, - строго покачала головой Анна. – Не в этом случае». «Что ж, раз так, - Грегори развел руками, - мне остается искать утешения где-нибудь в другом месте». И дабы эта угроза не осталась пустым звуком, он решительно направился к дверям. Обернувшись на пороге, юноша лукаво улыбнулся обеим дамам. «Пойду заливать свое горе вином. В библиотеке. По крайности, это самое прохладное место в доме». С этими словами он захлопнул за собой дверь.

«Так, так, Лиззи, - понимающе промолвила Анна, - боюсь, сегодня тебя ожидают кое-какие огорчения». «Это его ожидает огорчение, если он выполнит свое намерение», - Элизабет встряхнула своей пышной копной волос и поднялась с кресла. «Давай продолжим, дорогая, – сказала она. – Теперь нас не будут отвлекать. А если кто-то ничего не понимает в высоком искусстве, пусть пеняет на себя». «Хорошо, раз ты готова, то и я готова тоже», - ответила Анна и опустила пальцы на клавиши.

Они пели о жизни, полной отчаяния и тоски, ярости и боли, о существовании, балансирующем на грани смерти и все же бессильном погрузиться в ее исцеляющее безмолвие, о сердце, которого страдания лишили всех радостей бытия, оставив взамен единственное наслаждение – возможность выражать свои муки в слове. Они были молоды и красивы, их жизнь была наполнена радостью, они любили и были любимы. Будущее, поскольку они о нем задумывались, представлялось им чем-то, на что можно было смотреть прямо и без боязни. Они могли позволить себе предаться меланхолии. Счастье, что они испытывали, служило им надежной защитой.

Последние аккорды музыки тихо растворились в пространстве, и немедленно им на смену пришли аплодисменты. Почти одновременно обе женщины обернулись на этот неожиданный звук и увидели стоявшую на пороге Анну Сеймур. «Браво, - нежданная гостья послала хозяйке самую очаровательную из своих улыбок и сделала несколько шагов вперед, не переставая аплодировать. – Это было просто великолепно. Изумительно». «Леди Хартфорд, - испытывая непонятную ей самой неловкость, Анна Клевская встала из-за клавесина и двинулась навстречу даме, которая столь внезапно и без предупреждения вторглась в ее надежно отгороженное от внешних треволнений жилище и застала за таким пустячным делом, как музыка. – Простите, ради бога. Я не слышала, как вы вошли. Почему горничная о вас не доложила?» На последних словах Анна обвела глазами комнату, словно ища нерадивую служанку. Ей действительно было не по себе оттого, что сама того не ведая, она стала объектом чьих-то пристальных наблюдений, да не где-нибудь, а в стенах собственного дома. И к тому же она заставила свою посетительницу ждать, вместо того, чтобы сразу же уделить ей внимание. Какая непростительная рассеянность! Что о ней подумает эта утонченная, светская женщина?

«Было бы преступлением прерывать это божественное исполнение, - на устах леди Сеймур по-прежнему играла улыбка. – Я отослала горничную прочь и осталась одна наслаж_даться _им. Надеюсь, вы не очень сердитесь на меня?»

«Право, вы нам льстите», - ответила хозяйка с заметным облегчением в голосе. Обе дамы преодолели разделявшее их расстояние и остановились друг перед другом в нерешительности. Кто кого должен приветствовать первым - один и тот же молчаливый вопрос, казалось, был написан на их лицах. В былые времена они были бы избавлены от подобной неловкости, вошедшие в плоть и кровь правила придворного этикета не давали им времени для такого рода раздумий, весьма облегчая существование, но теперь…. Теперь все было иначе, и впервые в своей жизни Анна Сеймур растерялась, не зная, как ей себя вести._ «В сущности, мы теперь равны_, - неожиданно пришло ей в голову. – _В самом деле, почему ее муж должен считаться стоящим выше, чем мой? Хотя с другой стороны, она, так сказать, сестра короля. Ну и что из этого, я ведь тоже принадлежу к королевской семье. Однако, принимая во внимание цель моего визита, мне не следует сразу же выказывать неуважение_».

Пока одна Анна лихорадочно соображала, как ей продемонстрировать дружелюбие и в то же время не нанести урона своему достоинству, другая исподволь изучала свою гостью, ее изящный и в то же время неброский наряд, умело и в тон подобранные украшения, небрежную манеру держать веер. И, разумеется, ее чуткое обоняние немедленно уловило приятный запах духов, не резкий, но обращающий на себя внимание, что сразу же распространился в ее покоях с приходом новой леди_. «Она воистину воплощение элегантности_, - к такому выводу привели ее эти наблюдения. – _Мне нельзя ударить в грязь лицом_».

«Добро пожаловать в мой дом, леди Хартфорд», - произнесла, наконец, Анна, чувствуя, что каждая дальнейшая минута молчания только ухудшает ситуацию. Повинуясь инстинкту, она распахнула объятия, и другая женщина нерешительно последовала этому примеру. На мгновение их щеки легонько соприкоснулись друг с другом в неловкой попытке изобразить что-то похожее на поцелуй._ «Интересно, что за духи она использует_, - подумала леди Кромвель отдаленным уголком своего сознания, чувствуя холод на лице_. – Наверняка, из Парижа. Возможно, мне следует заказать такие же_». «Рада видеть вас у себя», - добавила она и отстранилась, пропуская гостью вперед. «Это мое удовольствие», - немедленно откликнулась другая Анна, принимая приглашение.

«О, Элизабет, - проходя мимо стоящей за клавесином невестки, леди Сеймур поприветствовала ее немного наигранным тоном. Казалось, она только что заметила, что в комнате находится кто-то еще. – Целую вечность тебя не видела». «Здравствуй, Анна», - спокойно ответила та, не делая попыток поменять свое местоположение. «Должна тебе сказать, ты поешь как ангел», - продолжала гостья все тем же слегка приподнятым, слегка ироничным тоном. «Вот как? - пикировала Элизабет. – Это интересно. Никогда не слышала, как поют ангелы». «Почему тебе надо быть такой невозможной, Лиззи? Почему бы просто не поблагодарить меня за комплимент?» - По всей вероятности, любезность госпожи Сеймур, как и все на свете, имела свои пределы. «О, леди, прошу вас, - встревожено произнесла хозяйка дома, делая примирительный жест. – Ваша светлость, чувствуйте себя как дома. Элизабет, присоединяйся».

Все три дамы расположились за небольшим столиком чуть поодаль друг от друга. «Немного эля, - любезно осведомилась Анна Клевская, беря в руки колокольчик для вызова прислуги. – Или, может быть, ваша светлость предпочитает вина?» «На ваше усмотрение», - откликнулась ее тезка. «В таком случае, пиво. Что может быть лучше в жаркий летний день?» Появившаяся на пороге горничная молча выслушала отданное ей по-немецки распоряжение хозяйки и, сделав небольшой реверанс, уда_лилась. _

«От этой жары просто нет спасения, - сказала леди Хартфорд, слегка помахивая веером. – Я надеялась, что вчерашняя гроза освежит воздух, но увы. Давно не припомню такого ужасного лета». «Подумать только, когда-то я считала, что Англия - холодная страна», - живо произнесла принцесса Клевская, и ее собеседницы с готовностью улыбнулись в ответ. «Полагаю, вам должно быть особенно неприятно все это. – Графиня Хартфорд повела глазами в сторону немного округлившегося живота Анны. – В вашем положении». «Это так, - призналась та. – Но я мужественно терплю. В конце концов, разве у меня есть выбор?» Дамы сочувственно покивали головами. «Впрочем, меня угнетает не столько духота, сколько, как сказать это правильно, ароматы в воздухе», - добавила она. «Вы имеете в виду запахи?» - уточнила госпожа Сеймур. «Именно. Эта вонь, что идет отовсюду, стоит только распахнуть окно. Особенно со стороны реки. Я давно обнаружила, что весьма чувствительна к этим вещам». «О, вы абсолютно правы. Эти простолюдины совершенно ничего не понимают в чистоте. Я лично никогда не выхожу из дома без этих ароматических шариков. Иначе рискуешь просто задохнуться», - при этих словах Анна Сеймур продемонстрировала не бросающиеся в глаза белые кружочки, которые держала под обшлагом своих длинных рукавов._ «Так вот что это такое. А я думала, это ее духи_», - отметила другая Анна про себя. Меж тем ее собеседница продолжала развивать тему: «Я вам искренне сочувствую, что ваш дом стоит так близко к реке. Кажется, в нее вываливают все, что можно, все городские нечистоты. Однако разве с этим ничего нельзя сделать? Провести какие-нибудь работы, не знаю, как это называется. Странно, что лорд Кромвель до сих пор ничего не предпринял. Ему давно следовало бы отдать необходимые распоряжения». «Непременно скажу ему об этом. Но вы знаете, он очень занят другими делами». «Это так типично для мужчин. Они решают мировые проблемы и не видят того, что творится у них перед глазами», - понимающим тоном произнесла госпожа Сеймур.

Плавно начавшаяся было беседа оказалась прервана новым появлением горничной. «Что случилось, Луиза?», - спросила ее хозяйка и, услышав взволнованную немецкую речь девушки, поспешно встала на ноги. «Вы меня простите, - обратилась она к гостье, - небольшое недоразумение. Я на минуту вас оставлю».

Оставшись одна, леди Сеймур обвела глазами комнату, на которую до сих пор смогла взглянуть лишь мельком. Она еще ни разу не была в лондонском доме Кромвеля и его высокородной супруги или в одном из их загородных поместий и теперь воспользовалась возможностью изучить обстановку. Она могла быть уверенной, что от ее зоркого глаза не ускользнет ни одна деталь интерьера. Считая себя законодательницей стиля и одной из первых леди при дворе, графиня Хартфорд весьма чувствительно относилась к опасности быть обойденной кем-либо в вопросах моды, неважно, шла ли речь о новом покрое платья, обычае украшать полы коврами или, к примеру, о современных веяниях в области религии и духовной жизни вообще. Ее взгляд скользнул по стенным панелям, отметив мимоходом приятный для глаз цвет отделки, задержался на висящем на противоположной стороне стены гобелене, очевидно, изображающем какой-нибудь мифологический сюжет, что-то из жизни античных богов, столь популярных в последнее время, и внезапно соприкоснулся с проницательным взором Элизабет Кромвель, устремленным на нее. Нельзя сказать, что этот взор отличался приветливостью. «Зачем ты пришла сюда, Анна?» - спросила ее невестка прямо и без обиняков.

Графиня Хартфорд внутренне поморщилась. Сколько она знала сестру мужа, та всегда раздражала ее этой своей привычкой задавать неудобные вопросы. Все равно что ребенок, проведший много времени в неподходящей компании слуг и в силу этого не обученный должным манерам. Хотя в чем, а в детской наивности леди Элизабет было сложно обвинить. Скорее, это была сознательная демонстрация некоего вызова общепринятым нормам поведения, разумеется, неявного, но все же достаточно заметного для людей, понимающих толк в подобных вещах. Эта женщина всегда говорила чуть громче окружающих, высказывалась прямее, чем другие леди, задавала вопросы чуть более откровенные, нежели допускалось приличиями. И пока чувствовала себя в своем праве, неуязвимая в собственной самоуверенности.

«Это визит вежливости, - спокойно произнесла Анна, не меняясь в лице, - иногда люди наносят их друг другу, чтобы выказать свое уважение. Если ты, конечно, понимаешь, что я имею в виду». Элизабет явно собиралась что-то сказать, но не успела. Дверь распахнулась, впустив хозяйку дома, за которой следовали две служанки с подносами, уставленными различными экзотическими фруктами. При виде их разнообразия леди Сеймур всплеснула руками. «Право же, столько хлопот из-за меня. Мне воистину неловко», - воскликнула она. «Для меня это удовольствие, миледи. Прошу вас», - ответила ей другая Анна и, желая подать гостье пример, взяла с тарелки дольку яблока, разрезанного на несколько частей.

На мгновение в комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь движениями горничных, ставящих на стол кувшины с элем и разливающих его по бокалам. Леди Сеймур спокойно ждала, пока девушки закончат свою работу и удалятся (как она надеялась, на этот раз окончательно), в то время как ее тезка мучительно размышляла, в какое русло лучше всего направить беседу. Спасительная тема погоды, очевидно, была исчерпана, все же остальные предметы казались либо слишком банальными, либо, напротив, чересчур скользкими и даже опасными. В душе Анна была недовольна собой. Она не могла объяснить почему, но она чувствовала нервозность в присутствии этой женщины. В сущности, все их контакты до сего дня носили поверхностный характер. Время от времени эти знатные дамы встречались при дворе, но, если не считать полагающихся по этикету поклонов и пары незначительных фраз, практически не общались друг с другом. Нельзя сказать, что Анна Клевская много думала об этой женщине или даже обращала на нее пристальное внимание, но каждый раз, стоило случаю свести их вместе, она инстинктивно настораживалась. Возможно, виной тому была особая манера госпожи Сеймур смотреть на окружающих, со слегка презрительной насмешкой и скрытым вызовом. Или нередко напускаемое ею на себя высокомерие. Или распространенная при здешнем дворе привычка улыбаться не улыбаясь, лишь уголками губ, в то время как глаза оставались непроницаемыми, привычка, коей графиня Хартфорд владела в совершенстве. А возможно, все дело было в том, что в глазах немецкой принцессы эта дама была олицетворением той самой знатной английской леди, утонченной и элегантной до кончиков ногтей, образ которой сложился в ее воображении после разговора с герцогом Саффолком в Кале, еще до того, как она оказалась представленной королю. Как бы то ни было, досадное чувство неуверенности и тревоги вновь зашевелилось где-то в глубине ее существа. Анне оставалось лишь надеяться, что ей удастся успешно скрыть это чувство от окружающих.

«Я не могла не обратить внимание на этот изумительный гобелен, - произнесла леди Сеймур, как только за служанками закрылась дверь. – Это итальянская работа?» «Нет, фламандская, - ответила Анна, благодарно взглянув на собеседницу. Похоже, подходящая тема была найдена. – Из Антверпена». «О, Антверпен, - графиня медленно проговорила это иностранное название, будто пробуя его на язык. – Это, кажется, где-то рядом с вашими землями?» «Почти», - принцесса Клевская не стала уточнять местоположение этого города. В душе ее слегка кольнуло, что, несмотря на долгие месяцы, проведенные в здешней стране, англичане, по-видимому, до сих пор смотрели на нее как на иностранку. Хотя, с другой стороны, почему должно было быть иначе? «Мне нравится его цвет, - заметила гостья, - эти нити, эта вышивка. Все очень подходит друг другу. Это кто-то из известных мастеров?» «К сожалению, я не помню его имени, - искренне призналась Анна. – Том… Лорд Кромвель говорил, что эта вещь стоит целое состояние». «Неудивительно. Дни итальянцев прошли. Теперь в моде северное искусство. В том числе и гобелены», - сказала графиня тоном знатока. «Правда?» - удивилась леди Кромвель. «Безусловно, - в голосе ее собеседницы сквозила непоколебимая уверенность. – Это не начало века. Назовите мне хотя бы одну их работу, стоящую упоминания. С другой стороны… Да взять хотя бы этого Аполлона (графиня указала в направлении портьеры). Сколько простоты и изящества в его чертах. Это школа, должна вам заметить». Анна спросила себя, стоит ли ей уточнить, что на самом деле упомянутый гобелен изображает сцену из Ветхого завета, и после секундных раздумий решила не настаивать на подобных деталях. Излишняя педантичность, с ее точки зрения, была бы в данном случае неуместна и лишь нарушила бы законы гостеприимства. Так что если ее гостье угодно считать царя Давида, играющего на лире перед Саулом, греческим богом искусств, пусть так и будет. «Вы правы», - просто сказала она, кивнув головой.

«Вы прррравы», - эхом повторил голос, явно не принадлежащий человеческому существу. Анна Сеймур вздрогнула от неожиданности. «Чч.. что это?» - слегка заплетающимся голосом произнесла она, обводя глазами комнату в поисках источника звука. На секунду ей подумалось, что ее невестка решила ее подразнить, имитируя ее манеру разговора так, как это делают ярмарочные комедианты на потеху толпе, но затем отбросила эту мысль. Такое поведение было бы чересчур даже для Лиззи Сеймур. «Анна! - со смехом проговорила Элизабет между тем. – Разве ты не заметила?» И она указала взглядом на птичью клетку, стоящую в дальнем углу за портьерой: «Это наш попугай. И он может разговаривать, если соизволит. Иногда часами болтает без умолку». «О боже мой! - с облегчением выдохнула графиня. – Подумать только, говорящая птица. Я о таком слышала, но видеть не доводилось. Очень забавно». Мысленно она взяла себе на заметку обязательно потребовать от Эдварда также достать ей попугая. Разумеется, графиня уже давно вышла из того возраста, когда находят удовольствие в подобных забавах. Но как могла она допустить, чтобы у нее не было чего-то, что есть у других? Кстати, неплохо бы послать управляющего на ярмарку в этот самый Антверпен. Обновить гобелены_._

«Прошу извинить меня, леди, - Элизабет внезапно прекратила смеяться. – Я должна вас покинуть. Мой Гарри, наверное, уже проснулся, хочу посмотреть, как он там». «Наверняка, его нянька в состоянии сделать это сама, Лиззи. Ты ведь платишь ей жалование», - леди Сеймур поняла, что речь идет о ее годовалом племяннике, сыне Грегори и Элизабет Кромвель и пока единственном наследнике и продолжателе сего славного рода. «Материнскую заботу ничто не заменит. Нам это, увы, пока сложно понять», - промолвила Анна Клевская и тут же пожалела о сказанном. Как могла она забыть, что у графини Хартфорд, кажется, было два выкидыша? При этих обстоятельствах ее необдуманная фраза прозвучала бестактно, если не сказать хуже - жестоко. Краешком глаза она взглянула на свою гостью. Та сидела по-прежнему прямо и спокойно, ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице. «Однако скоро все изменится», - лукаво сказала Элизабет и встала со стула. «Я провожу тебя», - повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Анна также вскочила на ноги.

«Разве ты не могла бы посидеть с нами еще немного, Лиззи?» - спросила она почти умоляющим голосом, как только обе женщины оказались за дверью. «Мне кажется, моя золовка не очень рада моему обществу», - ответила Элизабет, как будто оправдываясь. «Что за глупости! – Возмутилась Анна. – Да если даже и так, это мой дом, и я всегда рада твоему обществу. Так что ей придется с этим смириться». «Но, возможно, она хочет обсудить с тобой что-то очень важное и не может сделать это в моем присутствии», - возразила другая женщина. «Она тебе это сказала?» - насторожилась Анна. «Нет, нет, - поспешила успокоить ее Элизабет. – Это всего лишь мое предположение. Она ничего мне не говорила, хотя я и спросила о цели ее визита». «Что ж, раз так, делай как знаешь, - промолвила Анна, глядя через приоткрытую дверь в покинутую ими гостиную. – Я должна идти». «Я буду у себя», - ответила невестка и, поцеловав ее в щеку, быстрым шагом направилась прочь по коридору. Вздохнув, Анна Клевская вернулась к ждущей ее гостье.

«Элизабет поступает совершенно правильно. Этой прислуге нельзя доверять, - возобновила прерванную беседу леди Хартфорд. – Все, что они умеют, это пить ваше вино, сплетничать и пытаться вас надуть. Вы разве не согласны со мной?» «Иногда такое случается», - ответила Анна, вспомнив недавнюю историю с отчетом управляющих. Впрочем, в душе она подивилась тому, что мысли ее собеседницы приняли столь странное направление. «Хорошие, верные слуги – большая редкость в наши дни, - продолжала графиня. – Вы знаете, за последние полтора года я сменила трех управляющих. Правда, нынешний, кажется, производит хорошее впечатление. Молод, но дело свое знает». «Вы сами занимаетесь управлением поместьями?» - спросила Анна. «Да. Граф слишком занят государственными делами. Мне приходится самой следить за хозяйством. Иначе все пойдет вверх дном». «Точь-в-точь как у меня», - засмеялась леди Кромвель. Ее гостья бросила на нее многозначительный взгляд и, слегка прищурившись, промолвила: «Я думаю, ваша светлость, у нас с вами много общего. Этим не стоит пренебрегать. Особенно в такие времена, как наши».

«В такие времена, как наши? - переспросила Анна с настороженностью в голосе. – Простите, я вас не совсем понимаю». «Я имею в виду, - осторожно сказала собеседница, - общее положение. Полагаю, от вас не ускользнула усилившаяся за последнее время активность сторонников старой веры. Того же Гардинера и других. Они считают, что король склоняется в их сторону, и решили этим воспользоваться. Нам, тем, кому открылась истина, следует держать_ся _вместе», закончила она весьма подчеркнутым тоном.

«_Так вот зачем она пришла - предложить союз. Но на каких условиях и с какой целью? И как мне лучше повести себя в этой ситуации? Если она, к примеру, не ограничится общими фразами, а предложит что-нибудь определенное. Да нет, вряд ли_», - мысли вихрем роились в голове Анны, сменяя одна другую, так что она даже слегка растерялась под их напором. Больше всего сейчас она жалела, что Томаса в данный момент нет с ней рядом. В отсутствии мужа, не зная его мнения по поводу предполагаемого альянса, как могла она решиться взять на себя инициативу в таком важном деле? Она ведь даже не представляла себе, как ныне складываются его отношения с Сеймурами, хотя сама лично ни на йоту не доверяла этим людям. В конце концов она решила поговорить с ним об этом сегодня же вечером, а до того держаться вежливо, но отстраненно и ни в коем случае не давать никаких обещаний. В том случае, конечно, если разговор зайдет так далеко, что эти обещания от нее потребуются.

«Король сам открыл ящик Пандоры, - после небольшой паузы графиня Хартфорд вновь возобновила свою речь, - и при всем своем желании он не сможет его захлопнуть. Количество наших сторонников растет, в том числе и при дворе. Даже дамы начинают интересоваться подобными материями. Вы знаете, мы частенько собираемся вместе. Своего рода кружок. Читаем, обсуждаем, обмениваемся мыслями. Разумеется, ничего предосудительного или еретического. Все в границах дозволенного». «И кто это мы?» - поинтересовалась Анна, уяснившая из этой длинной тирады, что ее собеседница намекает на существование какого-то общества с пока неясными ей целями и родом деятельности. «Леди нашего круга. Герцогиня Саффолк, например. И другие знатные дамы». «Герцогиня Саффолк? - Анна Клевская была удивлена. – Мне казалось… Разве ее муж не сторонник старой веры?» «Он – да, но она – нет, - ответила леди Сеймур. – В наше время жене совсем необязательно слепо следовать за мужем. Она может придерживаться других взглядов, если считает их правильными. Ведь в конце концов, главное – это чистая совесть. И, разумеется, спасение души». Анна кивнула. Она была заинтригована. Эта леди Саффолк, оказывается, интересная личность. Внешне тихая и скромная, но кто знает, что скрывается под этой маской? Возможно, супружеская жизнь Чарльза Брэндона складывается на деле совсем не так гладко, как он хочет представить окружающим.

«Мне рассказывали об одной дворянке из Линкольншира. Так вот, она даже ушла от мужа-католика по этой причине. И теперь добивается развода. Сама. Представляете?» - В голосе Анны Сеймур прозвучало восхищение. На секунду она представила себе мир, где женщины могут не оглядываться на мнение света, но делать то, что пожелают, мир, где они свободны и независимы. Впрочем, такое возможно и сейчас. При условии, что у тебя есть мозги._ «Развод – это мне понятно_», - подумала бывшая супруга короля Англии. «Конечно, Катерине это не нужно. Зачем терять титул и положение? Это все равно что рубить сук, на котором сидишь. Она не глупа, чтобы допустить развод. Все, что ей требуется – это встречаться с Брэндоном как можно реже и жить своей жизнью», - подытожила Анна Сеймур. «Дело зашло так далеко?» - против своей воли леди Кромвель продолжала задавать вопросы. Ее любопытство в этом случае оказалось сильнее принятого минуту назад решения проявлять сдержанность. «Гораздо дальше, чем можно себе представить, - графиня наклонилась к ней и сказала конфиденциальным тоном. - Я слышала, стоит ему войти в одну дверь, как она выходит в другую». «О!»,- только и смогла выговорить Анна. Екатерина Саффолк со своей семейной драмой интересовала ее все больше и больше. Хотя, говоря откровенно, она не смогла бы отыскать в своем сердце ни капли сочувствия к мужу герцогини. Даже если бы у нее возникло такое желание.

«Я не любительница совать нос в чужие дела и сплетничать. Но вот что я вам скажу. Это все его вина, - голос госпожи Сеймур звучал тихо, но решительно. – Не то чтобы я знала, что там в действительности произошло. В любом случае, виноват всегда муж. Уж поверьте мне. Мы, женщины, выходим замуж, полные самых благих намерений. Мы желаем любить. И если наши надежды оказываются обманутыми, то наша ли это вина?»

Анна Клевская задумалась. В словах ее собеседницы было много верного. Ей достаточно было оглянуться на свой собственный неудачный супружеский опыт, чтобы признать их правоту. Подумать только, с каким энтузиазмом и верой в будущее она покидала родной дом, отправляясь в неизвестность. И как быстро ее энтузиазм улетучился при первом же соприкосновении с неприглядной реальностью. Одних благих намерений оказалось недостаточно. Однако интуитивно она чувствовала, что проблема намного шире, чем желает признать леди Сеймур. В браке, как и на войне, есть две стороны. Впрочем, эта тема была слишком деликатна, чтобы позволить себе откровенность, да еще с полузнакомым человеком. В который уже раз Анна пожалела, что не обладает такими важными качествами, как умение вести непринужденную беседу, ловко избегать подводных камней на своем пути, одной остроумной репликой, изящно и вовремя поданной снять возникшее было напряжение. Теперь она понимала, какую непростительную ошибку в свое время совершили ее воспитатели, заперев ее в четырех стенах и не давая возможности по-настоящему соприкоснуться с миром. Конечно, они желали ей всего лучшего, но своей чрезмерной заботой и стремлением уберечь ее от жестокой действительности с ее соблазнами нанесли ей один вред. И хотя принцесса проделала долгий путь с тех пор, как полтора года назад, словно неоперившийся птенец вылетела из родного гнезда, так что ныне с трудом могла признать в себе черты той юной, наивной девушки, какой некогда была, что-то было навсегда утрачено. Никогда ей не победить в себе глубоко засевшую неуверенность в своих силах, никогда не избавиться от не вовремя нападающей на нее застенчивости, никогда не научиться вести себя в любых обстоятельствах как подлинная хозяйка положения. Иными словами, ей никогда не стать такой… такой, как госпожа Сеймур.

_«Определенно, эту женщину болтливой не назовешь_», - посетовала в душе Анна Стенхоуп. Она не хотела признаваться себе, но ей было немного не по себе оттого что, по всей видимости, ей не удалось пробудить у собеседницы любопытство и вызвать ее на откровенность. Эта немка оказалась осторожнее, чем она ожидала. Или проницательнее, чтобы сразу же выкладывать свои карты на стол. Анне было досадно, что сама она зашла в разговоре дальше, чем намеревалась, и ей лишь оставалось надеяться, что ее слушательница не прочтет в ее последних словах больше того, что ей предназначалось_. «Тем не менее, пора брать быка за рога_», - мысленно решила графиня и заговорила вновь:

«Как бы то ни было, Екатерина Саффолк определенно придерживается нашей веры. Говоря по правде, она одна из наиболее горячих и ревностных новообращенных, можно сказать, движущая сила нашего небольшого кружка. Ваша милость оказали бы нам честь, присоединившись к нам. Все это, как я уже сказала, довольно невинно. Но мы были бы рады вашему обществу».

«Ваше приглашение очень лестно для меня, - немедленно же откликнулась Анна Клевская. – Но должна вам признаться, я вряд ли могу внести существенный вклад в ваши труды. Я не особенно сведуща в вопросах богословия». И не особенно интересуюсь ими, добавила она мысленно, но решила воздержаться от произнесения этой фразы вслух. Уже давно она поняла, что чем меньше ты распространяешься о своих религиозных взглядах (или об их отсутствии), тем лучше.

«Уверена, вы несправедливы к себе», - покачала головой леди Хартфорд. «Вовсе нет», - поспешила возразить ей Анна. Внезапно она почувствовала усталость. Чисто физическую усталость. Больше всего на свете ей захотелось, чтобы ее гостья наконец откланялась, и она смогла бы вытянуться на своей кушетке и выбросить из головы все неприятные и тревожные мысли. Но как дать ей это понять без риска показаться невежливой? «К тому же, сейчас у меня иные заботы», - после секундных раздумий Анна решила, что подобный намек будет самым безболезненным выходом из ситуации.

«Понимаю», - протянула графиня слегка разочарованно. Затем, спохватившись, поспешила исправить положение: «И очень приятные заботы, смею надеяться. Вы уже решили, как назовете своего малыша?»

Лицо Анны просветлело. «Если родится мальчик, мы назовем его Филипп. Это в честь моего кузена, герцога Баварии, - уточнила она. – А если будет девочка… Здесь мы с лордом Кромвелем расходимся во мнениях». «Думаю, вам следует желать рождения дочери. Даже если вы из-за этого рискуете поссориться с мужем», - глубокомысленно заметила графиня. «Почему я должна желать рождения дочери?» - Анна удивленно подняла брови. «Потому что, ваша светлость, так безопаснее. Вы не сможете навлечь на себя гнев короля», - проговорила леди Сеймур слегка приглушенным голосом, словно делясь важной тайной и не желая, чтобы их подслушали.

Сердце Анны учащенно забилось, а к горлу подступила неприятная, мутная волна отвращения. «Какое отношение имеет король к моей беременности?» - тихо спросила она, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие. «Вот именно, что никакого. И теперь представьте на минуту, как он может воспринять то, что вы родите сына не ему, а другому мужчине. Плохо уже то, что вы забеременели так скоро после свадьбы. Раньше, чем новая королева. А если еще появится мальчик…» - внезапно графиня замолчала, увидев выражение лица своей собеседницы. Обычно приветливый взгляд ее миловидных глаз вдруг сделался холодным и непроницаемым. На мгновение Анне Сеймур показалось, что перед ней сидит другая женщина, о которой она ничего не знает. «Моя беременность и пол моего ребенка касаются только меня и моего мужа и более никого. Менее всего они касаются короля. Он сам дал согласие на расторжение нашего с ним брака и на мое новое замужество», - сказала принцесса. Леди Сеймур могла бы поклясться в том, что в ее голосе она услышала ме_талл. _

_«Она его ненавидит_», - пронзило сознание леди Хартфорд. Эта догадка была столь поразительной в своей очевидности, что у графини перехватило дыхание. Ей требовалось время, чтобы все осмыслить и решить, каким образом она сможет воспользоваться своим внезапно сделанным открытием. Пока же мысли лихорадочно метались в ее голове_. «Конечно, для таких чувств у нее есть все основания. И все же… Все же, демонстрировать их так открыто, почти не таясь? Она или не может, или не хочет их скрывать. Или, возможно, их даже не понимает. Хорошо, теперь надо выяснить, что она испытывает по отношению к Кэтрин Говард»_.

Меж тем, испугавшись, что ее гостья может принять ее резкий тон на свой счет, Анна поспешила исправить положение. «Простите меня, ваша светлость, за невольную резкость. Я вовсе не хотела вас обидеть. Я лишь имела в виду то, что теперь я – частное лицо, и моя беременность не имеет, так сказать, политического значения. К тому же, королева Екатерина наконец тоже понесла ребенка, так что у короля вряд ли будет причина для дурных чувств», - произнесла она как можно более примирительным тоном и робко улыбнулась своей собеседнице_. _

_«Спасибо, что вы облегчили мне задачу_», - мысленно поблагодарила ее графиня за невольную помощь. Собравшись с духом, она бросилась в воду. «А кто сказал вам, что она беременна?» - спросила она осторожно.

«Мой муж, разумеется, - Анна не могла не удивиться этому вопросу. – Как? Разве вы не знали? Я думала, это всем известно». «С ее слов. И только с ее слов. Нет никакого подтверждения. Ее даже врач не смотрел», - графиня покачала головой, словно вынося свой приговор. Удивление Анны росло с каждой минутой. «Наверняка, ваша светлость, ей лучше знать о таких вещах», - предположила она. «А я в этом не уверена, - спокойно произнесла ее собеседница. – И на месте короля не была бы столь доверчива. Эта пустоголовая девчонка запросто могла перепутать дни. Она, наверное, и считать-то толком не уме_ет». _

_«Пустоголовая девчонка_!» - изумлению Анны не было предела. Она, конечно, знала или скорее догадывалась о чувствах, питаемых по отношению к юной королеве представителями знати. Все эти придворные, искушенные в интригах и до мозга костей циничные, не могли не смотреть сверху вниз на эту бесхитростную девочку, волею случая вознесенную на самую высоту и даже не представляющую себе всех таящихся там опасностей. Ее непосредственность, простота, ее порой поражающая наивность и неумение скрывать свои мысли и чувства, даже отсутствие светских манер – все это с неизбежностью рождало в их сердцах снисходительное презрение. В лучшем случае._ «Но показывать это так открыто! Вслух, прямым текстом заявлять о своем неуважении к супруге короля? Или она уже считает меня своей союзницей, разделяющей все ее взгляды? Или это какая-то проверка_?», - от этих мыслей по спине Анны пробежал холодок. «Я искренне надеюсь, что ваша светлость ошибаетесь в своих подозрениях, - сказала она с убеждением. – Надеюсь на это ради спокойствия и благополучия королевства, короля и, разумеется, самой королевы Екатерины». Прежде всего самой Екатерины, прибавила она про себя. Говоря по правде, Анна уже начала задумываться о возможном бесплодии своей юной подруги и всех проистекающих из этого опасностях. Поэтому, когда вчера вечером Томас сообщил ей долгожданное известие, она вздохнула с облегчением. Разумеется, она еще не успела принести свои поздравления еще одной будущей матери, хотя собиралась сделать это в самое ближайшее время. Однако теперь ею поневоле овладели сомнения.

«Благополучие королевы Екатерины!» - Анна Сеймур медленно повторила последнюю фразу. Затем она встала со своего места и сделала несколько шагов по комнате, рассеянно оглядывая находящиеся там предметы и по-прежнему обмахиваясь веером. – «Конечно, мы все должны молиться за благополучие королевы Екатерины, не так ли?» Со своего места Анна Клевская следила за каждым движением своей гостьи. При ее последней вопросительной фразе она судорожно сглотнула. «Ваша светлость, я попрошу вас объяснить…», - начала она, но графиня прервала ее новым вопросом. «Вам она нравится, правда?» - и не дождавшись ответа, словно поинтересовалась этим для проформы, продолжила наступление: «Такая милая, такая веселая девушка. Все время танцует, все время смеется. И король ею восхищается…» Затем, посерьезнев, она произнесла совершенно другим тоном: «Полноте, ваша милость. Мы ведь с вами обе понимаем, что этот скандал не может длить_ся _вечно».

_«Теперь она, наконец, все скажет_, - догадалась Анна. – _Вот оно – то важное, что она хотела со мной обсудить. Все остальное было лишь предлогом, все ее разговоры о религии, о герцогине Саффолк. Теперь я узнаю, зачем она пришла_». К усталости, что она испытывала, теперь прибавилась странная боль. Начавшись в районе позвоночника, она медленно, но верно опускалась вниз, к талии, к бедрам, обволакивая все тело своими волнами. Не сильная, она тем не менее была непрошенной, и Анна сконцентрировала всю свою волю, чтобы подавить этот приступ. К ее несказанному удивлению ей это удалось. Волна отступила также внезапно, как и подошла.

«Граф рассказал мне, как она ворвалась на заседание совета на днях. Это было абсолютно… неприлично. Я до сих пор не могу оправиться от услышанного», - не замечая странного состояния своей слушательницы, леди Сеймур продолжала обличительный монолог. «Она так молода. Ей всего восемнадцать лет. Почти ребенок», - Анна попыталась разрядить обстановку, но безуспешно. «Когда мне было восемь лет, я уже знала, как себя вес_ти, - _отмела графиня эти доводы. – Кроме того, она не ребенок. Не в этом смысле. Вы ведь меня понимаете».

Анна Клевская выпрямилась в своем кресле и пристально взглянула на собеседницу. Ее губы плотно сжались в стремлении сдержать овладевшее ею волнение. «_Это_ _хороший знак_, - отметила про себя графиня Хартфорд, - _ее чувства явно задеты. Я могу двигаться дальше_». «Дело в том, ваша светлость, что я знала Кэтрин Говард еще до ее замужества. Не то, чтобы мы были близкими подругами, разумеется. Но я пару раз встречалась с ней, в том числе и в своем лондонском доме, до того, как она была представлена ко двору. И этих встреч, поверьте, мне вполне хватило», - графиня сделала подчеркнутую паузу. Уловив интерес в глазах своей слушательницы, она решительно закончила: «Я видела, какие взгляды она бросала на всех мужчин, кто только не входил в комнату. Она не невинна. Никогда не была невинной».

С каждой минутой этот разговор нравился Анне все меньше и меньше. Но теперь она уже не могла прекратить его. «И что же теперь? – устало спросила она. – К чему вы мне все это говорите, ваша милость?»

Леди Сеймур замерла в своем движении по гостиной. Словно хищная птица, уловившая долгожданный запах добычи. Не замечая того, она изо всех сил сжала веер так, что костяшки ее пальцев побелели. Затем медленным шагом вернулась на покинутое ею место. «Вы разрешите мне быть с вами до конца откровенной?» - проговорила она. Анна Клевская молча прикрыла глаза. «Мы все сожалеем о том, что с вами произошло. Граф, я, вся наша семья. Фактически, весь двор. Вы ничем не заслужили такого обращения со стороны короля. Особенно если принять во внимание, какая особа заняла место, принадлежащее вам по праву. Конечно, ныне поздно смотреть назад. Прошлого не исправить и не возвратить. Но… Но мы могли бы попытаться восстановить справедливость».

«И каким же образом?» - Анне вновь понадобилось призвать всю свою волю для того, чтобы, поборов усиливающееся отвращение, продолжать этот разговор. Она должна была довести его до конца во что бы то ни стало. Эта мысль, угнездившись в глубине ее существа, беспощадно сверлила ей сознание. «Что теперь можно сделать?» - повторила она с удивившим ею саму хлад_нокровием. _

Графиня придвинулась ближе, и Анна непроизвольно наклонила к ней голову. Теперь они воистину походили на заговорщиц, обговаривающих детали предстоящего предприятия. «Как я уже сказала, мадам, у меня есть серьезные основания сомневаться в добродетельном поведении нынешней королевы, - начала леди Сеймур. – Голову даю на отсечение, что у нее были добрачные связи. Но… сомнения – это не доказательства. Только когда мы добудем неоспоримые, подтверждающие улики, мы можем действовать. И открыть королю глаза на истину». «И тогда попранная справедливость будет восстановлена», - подала реплику леди Кромвель. «Именно, - приняв ироничное замечание партнерши за чистую монету, Анна Сеймур поспешила подтвердить его. «Поговорите с милордом Кромвелем, - предложила она. – У него есть определенный опыт в подобных делах. Возможно, с его помощью…» «Нет, - Анна не стала дожидаться окончания фразы. – Лорд Кромвель не станет предпринимать ничего в таком важном вопросе без прямого поручения короля. Он не будет рисковать своей карьерой и репутацией в глазах государя».

«Возможно, вы правы, это небезопасно, - графиня сделала вид, что размышляет над услышанными словами. – И вообще, дело слишком деликатное, слишком тонкое, чтобы доверить его мужчинам. Они привыкли идти напролом, а здесь требуются иные методы». Затем, словно эта мысль только что посетила ее, словно она не вынашивала ее в голове весь сегодняшний день, она воскликнула: «Впрочем, кажется, у нас есть выход. Екатерина, похоже, питает к вам расположение, и это хорошо. Да, хорошо, что вы смогли установить с ней доверительные отношения. Понимаете? Возможно, как-нибудь в разговоре вы наведете ее на мысль… Она не похожа на человека, способного долго хранить секреты, не важно, чужие или свои».

На секунду Анне Клевской показалось, что слух обманул ее. Не может быть, чтобы ей серьезно предложили такое. Но нет, это была правда, в которой не приходилось сомневаться. «Вы хотите, чтобы я предала ее доверие?» - этот вопрос был больше похож на утверждение. «Если она невиновна, ей нечего опасаться. А если наши подозрения оправданы… Каждый должен платить за свои грехи». «Вы так считаете?» «Это мое убеждение. В этом мире мы все получаем то, что заслуживаем».

Обе женщины замолчали, невольно используя возникшую паузу для того, чтобы предаться собственным невеселым мыслям. Наконец, Анна Клевская заговорила вновь: «Я слышала, что такое иногда случается. Такая практика. Томас мне рассказывал. К заключенному в камеру подсаживают арестанта, который должен вызвать его на откровенность. Войти к нему в доверие, вы понимаете. А потом он пересказывает все тюремщикам. Это очень удобно, правда? Ни пыток, ни допросов. И все тайны открыты. Агенты-провокаторы, так, кажется, называются эти люди. Конечно, им приходится платить за услуги, но ведь дело того стоит, - она подняла глаза на свою гостью и посмотрела на нее в упор. – Вы предлагаете мне стать вашим агентом-провокатором, леди Сеймур? И как вы намереваетесь меня отблагодарить? Или вы считаете, что я должна быть удовлетворена сознанием исполненного долга?»

_«Что она себе позволяет, эта ничтожная_ принцесса_ из бог знает какого княжества?»_ - возмущению Анны Сеймур не было предела, но пока она сочла за лучшее придержать негодование. Поэтому вместо того чтобы справедливо выплеснуть свои эмоции на голову этой дерзкой особы, графиня лишь прикусила губу и промолвила со всем возможным почтением: «Если я невольно оскорбила вашу милость, прошу принять мои извинения. Это было ненамеренно. Позвольте сказать вам, что мы все питаем к вам искреннее уважение. Не каждая повела бы себя с таким умом и достоинством, оказавшись в вашей ситуации. Но будем честны друг с другом. Невозможно принять, что вы все забыли и простили. Это было бы неестественно». «Неестественно?» - переспросила Анна. «Да. Вы держите себя, как и подобает человеку вашего положения, и это понятно. Но положа руку на сердце, разве все это искренне? Примирение с соперницей, с женщиной, вытеснившей вас из сердца короля. Нет. Этому никто не верит».

_«Неестественно_, - печально повторила Анна про себя. – _Они считают мое поведение неестественным. Естественнее было бы, если бы я затаила зло в душе, планировала месть, призывала кары небесные на голову… кого? Этой несчастной девочки. Естественно было бы, если бы я ухватилась обеими руками за предложение ее уничтожить_». Сердце Анны сдавила тоска. Все эти месяцы она изо всех сил старалась избавиться от своего прошлого, вытеснить его из памяти как дурной сон. Ей уже стало казаться, что ей это удалось, что она начала другую жизнь, не похожую на прежнюю, жизнь, в которой нет и не может быть места страху, ревности, ненависти. Эти надежды оказалось иллюзией. Прошлое все же настигло ее, и тогда в душе ее родился гнев.

«Вы правы, ваша светлость, - сказала Анна, поднимаясь с кресла. Ее гостья немедленно же последовала этому примеру. – У меня действительно хорошая память. И в частности, я помню очень хорошо, кто именно представил Кэтрин Говард его величеству. Это был ваш муж, не так ли? Вместе с герцогом Саффолком, Френсисом Брайеном и, возможно, вашим обожаемым епископом Гардинером. Поэтому-то вы и встречались с ней. Тогда она вас вполне устраивала. И ведь она вас не подвела. Справилась со своей задачей разрушить брак короля». Щеки леди Сеймур побелели. Даже в худших своих опасений она не могла предположить, что разговор зайдет так далеко, что бывшая королева осмелится…. «Нет, не волнуйтесь, - поспешила успокоить ее Анна Клевская, - вам не за что извиняться передо мной. На самом деле, я должна быть вам благодарна. Потому что, не желая того, вы помогли мне найти свое счастье. Подумать только, я могла бы прожить целую жизнь, так и не познав его, так и не открыв глаза. И это счастье я не променяю не то что на одну, а и на десяток корон». Она остановилась, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Ее собеседница молча смотрела на нее, затаив дыхание. «Но я знаю и другое. Что все эти усилия вы предпринимали с единственной целью – уничтожить Томаса Кромвеля. Вы так его ненавидели, вы все, что согласились бы и на сделку с дьяволом, лишь бы увидеть его поверженным. И вы не удовлетворились бы его отставкой. Вам нужна была его смерть. И если этого все же не произошло, то в том нет вины вашего мужа. Он сделал все, что мог».

Графиня чувствовала, что обязана что-то сказать, вмешаться, опровергнуть этот град сыплющихся на нее обвинений, но душившая ее ярость не давала мыслям обрести необходимую ясность. Впрочем, к гневу примешивалось еще какое-то неуловимое чувство. Что-то очень похожее на стыд.

«И теперь вы как ни в чем не бывало приходите сюда, в дом к человеку, чье убийство вам так и не удалось осуществить, и для чего? Чтобы принести свои извинения? Выразить раскаяние? Нет, чтобы предложить еще одно убийство. Вы же знаете, чем все это кончится в случае успеха, не можете не знать. И кого вы теперь желаете уничтожить? Девочку, которую сами же и использовали как ваше орудие, ребенка, чья единственная вина заключается в том, что ей в жизни не встретился настоящий друг и покровитель? Что ж, не удалась одна казнь, удастся другая».

_«Довольно, я больше не могу это выносить_», - Анна Сеймур собрала всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы ее голос не дрожал от гнева: «Не знаю, почему вы пришли к таким мрачным выводам. Жизни этой девочки, о которой вы так трогательно заботитесь, ничто не угрожает. По крайней мере, от меня. Что касается лорда Кромвеля, да, признаю, у графа были с ним некоторые разногласия, но все это в прошлом. Они примирились, и ваш муж не держит на нас зла. Так что вам, поистине, незачем так яростно защищать его».

«Он, может быть, и примирился со всем, но я – не он. Вы были абсолютно правы, ваша светлость. Я ничего не забыла и ничего не простила», - сказала принцесса Клевская.

«В таком случае, мне остается лишь надеяться, что настанет день, и вы увидите, кто вам друг, а кто враг. Только как бы не оказалось слишком поздно. Ваше высочество», - сделав глубокий реверанс, леди Сеймур повернулась и стремительно вышла из комнаты. Хозяйка дома не сделала ни единого движения, чтобы остановить ее.

«Что случилось, дорогая? - Элизабет вбежала в комнату и, пораженная, замерла на пороге. Впервые за все время, что она знала принцессу Клевскую, она застала ее в слезах. – Я столкнулась с ней в дверях, и она бросила на меня такой взгляд, я думала, она хочет меня задушить. Что у вас тут произошло?» Анна вытерла глаза и ободряюще улыбнулась подруге. «Все в порядке. Не волнуйся за меня». «Но я же вижу…», - начала было Элизабет, но затем раздумала. Она подошла к Анне и взяла ее за руку. «Не обращай на нее внимание. Это мерзкая, злая женщина, она вечно интригует, она заставляет моего брата страдать. Не могу допустить, чтобы она и тебе причинила боль. Что бы она ни сказала, прошу, не принимай это близко к сердцу. Она недостойна твоих слез». «Дело не в ней, - покачала головой Анна. – Дело во мне. Ты знаешь, я счастлива. Да, правда. Я знаю, что вела себя неосторожно, что, возможно, допустила ошибку, и Томас будет сердит на меня. Все равно. Я счастлива. Я наконец сказала все, что думала. О них, обо всех. Я сказала то, что носила в себе все эти месяцы. И это… такое облегчение». Элизабет почувствовала, что ей не стоит сейчас задавать вопросы. К тому же, они были не нужны. Все было ясно и без них. «Я пришла позвать тебя вниз, в столовую. Сейчас подадут ужин, мы ждем только тебя». «Начинайте без меня. Я спущусь позже». «Анна, дорогая, ты уверена?..» «Все хорошо. Я не голодна. Я просто хочу сейчас побыть одна». Элизабет поняла, что лучше не настаивать. Она легонько потрепала подругу по руке и как можно тише, так, как она делала в присутствии своего маленького сына, вышла из комнаты.

* * *

><p>Анна Стенхоуп смотрела в окно кареты на возникающие на ее пути дома, людей на улицах, но не видела их. Ее глаза застилала пелена слез. Как могла она позволить кому-то так провести себя! Стерпеть такое оскорбление и не иметь возможности ничем отплатить обидчице. По крайней мере, пока. Хуже всего было то, что почти все это время графиня Хартфорд была абсолютно уверена в успехе, не сомневалась в нем. Возможно, она неправильно просчитала свои действия, возможно, какое-то ее слово оказалось роковым, возможно, если бы она лучше подготовилась к этой встрече… Нет, она все делала правильно, ничего другого в ее положении и нельзя было придумать. Дело было не в ней. Проклятая фламандская кобыла. Сознательно поощряла ее, вызывала на откровенность, чтобы потом, узнав все ее замыслы, принять эту негодующую позу. Она еще, чего доброго, расскажет все Кэтрин Говард. Да, с нее станется. Вот что было ужаснее всего – то, что ничего не добившись, она, Анна Сеймур, лишь выдала себя противникам. Графине захотелось закричать от ярости и унижения, бить кулаками по стеклу кареты, выйти на улицу и швырнуть что-нибудь в первого попавшегося прохожего, и невозможность такого излияния чувств лишь усиливала ее отчаяние. Только одна мысль дарила ей утешение. Тихо, но настойчиво она стучала в ее сознание все то время, пока богатый экипаж леди Сеймур возвращал ее домой, к мужу, с нетерпением ожидающему новостей. Она знала тайну бывшей королевы, то, что лежало в самой глубине ее души, скрытое от посторонних глаз. Она знала, кого любит и кого ненавидит Анна Клевская. Это знание стоило дорого. И мысль о том, что она владеет ключом к сердцу этой женщины, вызывала в ее собственном сердце восторженное чувство. Все же, ее сегодняшний визит в дом Кромвеля нельзя было счесть полным провалом.<p>

Анна Клевская смотрела в окно на проплывающие по реке баржи, людей на берегу, но не видела их. Перед ее глазами вставали иные картины. Картины из другой жизни. Вот она снова в Кале, разглядывает незнакомые ей дотоле карточные изображения, в то время как голос герцога Саффолка, сладкий, как у змея-искусителя, соблазняет ее видениями придворной жизни, и каждое его слово усиливает в ней осознание собственной неполноценности. Вот она с замиранием сердца смотрит, как открывается дверь в ее покои, впуская человека, предназначенного стать ее господином и повелителем. Она встречается с ним глазами, и этот обоюдный взгляд решает судьбу их брака. Вот, изо всех сил стараясь держаться прямо и гордо, как то и подобает истинной королеве, и ни в коем случае не согнуться под тяжестью своего лучшего наряда, она входит в тронный зал и чувствует на своей коже десятки устремленных на нее глаз. Они оценивают каждую ее драгоценность, мельчайшую деталь ее туалета, замечают самый незначительный, самый невинный ее жест, впитывают как губка каждое произнесенное ею слово. И среди этих людей, ожидающих с надеждой или со страхом любого ее промаха, среди этих жадно рассматривающих ее взоров она внезапно чувствует один, самый сильный и самый отчаянный взгляд. Это чувство было началом долгого пути, изменившего ее жизнь, но тогда она этого еще не понимала. И мучительные месяцы жизни с Генрихом пронеслись перед мысленным взором бывшей королевы, ее боль, стыд, отчаяние от собственного бессилия и унижения, ее страх перед будущим. И то, как однажды, в самый важный день в ее жизни, все эти чувства просто умерли, исчезли, перестали существовать, а смену им пришло что-то странное, волнующее и невообразимо прекрасное. И вновь она пережила эту страшную ночь, наконец-то открывшую ей глаза. Тогда за несколько часов она повзрослела на годы. Все эти сцены вставали перед ней так ясно, словно они произошли вчера.

И вот постепенно, по мере того как картины из прошлого словно в калейдоскопе сменяли друг друга, на душе Анны становилось спокойнее и светлее. Это было освобождение. Она поняла, что только теперь полностью избавилась от своих призраков, уничтожила их в себе. Она сделала это, когда высказала этой женщине, без приглашения вторгшейся в ее отгороженное от внешних треволнений жилище, всю правду в лицо. Она наконец-то сказала вслух все, что думает об этих людях, пытавшихся лишить ее человека, которого она любила больше жизни. Анна знала, что только что приобрела смертельного врага, но странным образом это ее не волновало. Это была плата за внезапно наступившее облегчение. Так что сегодняшний визит леди Хартфорд все же прошел не зря_._

Затем вновь пришла боль. Но на этот раз она была значительно сильнее, так что Анна даже непроизвольно вскрикнула от неожиданности. Какое-то время она просто стояла, не двигаясь, боясь пошевелиться, боясь лишить себя надежды. Затем, призвав все свое мужество, она посмотрела вниз, на подол своего платья. Но она с трудом могла разглядеть его. Ее глаза застилала пелена слез.


End file.
